


Love makes a family

by Kendall_howlette



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Baby Monica, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Way before the crash, might not even have a crash in my universe. I need these two safe, in love and raising their little one always. I own not a single character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more might not. Just had to get this out of my head.

Carol rushed home as fast as she could. Getting off early on a Friday was a rare treat, Maria had been off for a while  
handling the last bit of paperwork for her divorce from Frank. After 3 years of a less than lack luster marriage,  
and then admitting to herself what her true sexuality was led to a bitter divorce. During the last year and a half of the  
marriage, her best friend from the academy was moved to Barksdale AFB and they were placed in the same unit.

 

Carol often comes to pick her up in the morning and Maria has her coffee ready, just how she likes it. Carol always bring her  
breakfast and they sit at the table having quiet intimate conversation exchanging small touches and soft smiles. Just  
like at the academy. Carol hears Frank coming down the stairs before Maria, the smile tugging at the corner of Carol's  
mouth falters. Maria's eyebrows furrow with confusion then her eye's roll hearing Frank.

"Got any coffee for me, my wife?" Frank said emphasizing the "My Wife" while looking directly at Carol. Carol, Huffs  
at him, his false bravado almost comical to her. 

"Hmm" Maria answered. "Should be some left, we're leaving anyway...I'll see you later" She said getting up to put her and  
Carol's mugs in the sink Carol throws away their breakfast wrappers and grabs Maria's backpack and heads out the door.  
Carol opens the door and holds it for Maria while looking at Frank. She smirks when he clinches his jaw and his eye's  
lower in her direction. 

"Maria, before you go a word." Frank said flatly. Maria exhales silently and nods for Carol to go to the car. Carol  
glares at Frank before exiting. "Maria, you need to remember who you married! Me, not that thing, me. I'm your husband! I'm  
tired of playing second fiddle to some white girl from God know's where. You're going to have to make a choice and it  
better be the right one!" 

"Frank, I cant do this with you right now" Maria said in an exasperated tone. "One of us has to go to work." She turned  
to leave and he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She angrily snatched out of his grasp and walked out of the door. 

Frank stood in the doorway arms folded across his chest and yelled "Choices Maria, make them" 

Maria get's into Carol's Mustang and takes a deep breath letting herself settle into the bucket seat. Carol watches her  
intently wondering what so-called choices Frank was yelling about. She cranks the engine and smirks when she see's how  
the loud engine still makes Maria smile. The ride to the base is short but there is a weight in the air. 

"Talk to me Rambeau" Carol says softly at a stop light, her fingers tapping a rhythmic staccato on the wheel. Maria shakes her head and Carol nods.  
"Ok, not now but, I cant let you sit on this. I'm the brooding one." Maria snorts and nods her head in agreement. Carol pulls into the officer's parking  
lot and parks under a large oak tree for afternoon shade. Maria Grabs Carol's back pack out of the back seat and hands it to her. When Carol  
grabbed the strap Maria held on instead of letting go. Carol gave it a gentle tug, Maria slightly winced and Carol looked  
at her closely. "Rambeau, what happened?" The edge in her voice gave maria goosebumps, Carol had always been protective of  
her and Maria loved that, she loved her. 

"Ive been in love with you since the day we met in the cafeteria and Frank knows that you're my person" Maria says quickly  
while getting out of the car before Carol can answer. Carol sits there for a moment, stunned at the revelation and thrilled  
knowing that the woman she pinned for and always wondered "what if" loved her. She had to fight running behind her to grab her  
and kiss her. They were at work and there were things to talk about after all. 

The day couldn't get over with fast enough, they both worked through lunch and when final formation was over, when all  
the other airmen were damn near running to their cars the two women walked slowly to the Mustang. Carol walks to the trunk  
and throws her back pack in holding a hand out for Maria to hand her back pack over. They walk to their respective sides  
and get in. 

"Maria...." Carol says softly. Maria closed her eyes waiting on what was going to come next. Carol cranked the engine and began driving,  
"I've been in love with you since the day we moved into the dorms and you lived across from me. I settled for being your friend, but that wasn't enough.  
When you told me Frank proposed I couldn't take it and volunteered to go out of the country, but I looked forward to every  
single letter I got from you. That kept me grounded and present." 

Maria was blinking back tears at Carol's confession. When they got off of base Maria couldn't hold them back anymore. Carol  
went directly to her apartment. They talked, cried, kissed and caressed. After a while Maria knew she had to go to her house.  
Carol reluctantly drove her home. Frank was on the porch nursing a beer, Carol shivered slightly because he looked eerily  
like her father, his opened button down shirt exposing his undershirt, worn jeans and work boots that he never did work in.  
She didn't want Maria to go inside but she assured Carol she'd be fine. After Maria got her backpack out of  
the trunk , Carol made sure she got into the house safely and unbothered. Her stomach gained a knot with every step that Maria  
took away from her. Later on her couch, her mind was racing she wasn't sure if it really happened or if she imagined it. 

A knock on the door at midnight snapped her out of her reverie. "Who the fuck..." she muttered to herself while getting off  
of the couch. She answered the door and was stunned at the sight of Maria, disheveled and swelling developing on her eye and bleeding from her lip.  
"I am going to fucking kill him." Carol's arms were shaking with adrenaline, Maria knew she meant it. 

Maria sighed and grabbed her hand while stepping in and leading her to the couch. Carol was still shaking with anger "I told him  
that it wasn't working anymore, that i married him to appease my parents because they were asking questions about why I only brought you home for the holidays.  
He didnt take it well...What ever I have left in that house can stay there." 

Carol pulled her into a crushing hug and they had been together ever since.

** 

Carol was almost giddy as she sprang up the stairs to her, no, their apartment. Where they don't have to hide their love. She didn't grow up seeing affection between  
her parents, but Maria did. In the house Carol grew up in, her father was a full of rage directed at her mother and herself. She still has nightmares of arguments  
that her parents had, the sounds of glass breaking and her Mom screaming for him to stop hitting her. Maria taught her how to love and how showing the person you  
love that you love them didn't make you weak. Maria was the only person who could stop her night terrors by pulling her back into the present. Maria helped her remember  
she wasn't a scared eight year old anymore.

She hung her backpack up on the hook next to Maria's and went to the kitchen, Maria was at the table her head resting in  
her hands. Carol walked over and kneeled beside her. 

"Hey" Carol said softly. "What happened?" She rested her hands on Maria's knee. She Had to let her know she was there with her in the moment, just like  
Maria always pulled her out of the dark parts of her thoughts.Maria cleaned her face with the back of her hands and met Carol's gaze, her heart ached seeing  
the concerned look on Carol's face. Maria takes a deep breath. "It's so much going on....I went to the Lawyer's office and signed the paperwork...and then I had to talk  
to him....Remember last week when I had my physical?"

Carol nodded not breaking eye contact with her distressed girlfriend. "You told me everything was ok.....it is right? I know  
you've been having migraines lately. What's the deal? What do we have to do?"

Maria smiled a soft smile and caressed Carol's face closing her eye's and letting a soft hum escape her lips when feeling  
Carol lean into her touch. "Well......we have to move to a bigger place. I'm pregnant and you didn't sign up for this."

Carol's mouth fell open. Maria couldn't read Carol and that scared her, She had always been able to read Carol but not  
knowing was too much at the moment. She stood up to leave but Carol was right behind her. 

"Babe" Carol called. Maria stood still in the living room her back to her. She couldn't take seeing rejection from her love.  
Carol walked up and wrapped her arms around Maria's waist, settling her hands on her abdomen and resting her forehead on  
the nape of her neck. "I'm not mad....I'm not mad....I guess Frank is going to be in our lives after all I guess." 

Maria turned to face her love, her knight with a bad ass Mustang, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her softly.  
"Well, I told Frank. He said I made my choice and he walked away." 

Carol squeezed her a little tighter making sure she didn't do it too hard because she couldn't stand to have something happen to the baby.  
"Well, I'm walking up....as long as its ok with you." Carol was surprised with the amount of love that Maria poured into a kiss. 

Maria had happy tears flowing as Carol took away all of her stress with one sentence. That's all it took, she knew Carol would protect  
her and her child, no, their child with her life.


	2. We dont have to hide here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol surprises Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated but not required.

Carol opens the door to her mustang helping Maria in. Even though Maria insists that she doesn't need help just because she's five months along.  
Carol rolls her eyes, and huffs while closing her door. She hops into the driver seat and cranks the engine. "I've taken what you said very  
serious Maria." Carol says while shifting gears. Maria furrows her brows and looks over at Carol who is focused on navigating the highway. 

"What did I say?" Maria asks confused. "I say a lot of things to you babe." Maria reclines the seat a bit resting her hands on the small  
curve of her stomach. She watches Carol closely trying to figure out where she was taking her. Maria finds herself in awe of Carol sometimes,  
she watched the reflections of orange, purple and pink bounce off of her aviators as they drove down the high way on a balmy Louisiana evening.  
Maria cracked her window a bit, the sound of the window rolling down snapped Carol out of her thoughts. 

"Want the AC babe?" Carol asks reaching for the knob under the radio. Maria shakes her head and utters a soft "no". Maria sat up in the passenger  
seat and turned the radio down. Carol took off her sun glasses because the twilight of day has ceased and the moon was steadily rising. "Danvers,  
where are we going?" Maria asks while trying to put on her best puppy eyes. Carol grinned almost tempted to tell her, but they were too close  
for her to ruin the surprise. 

"15 more minutes love, I promise. Though I must say sad eyes almost got me." She laughed as Maria flicked her shoulder in annoyance, she turned the  
signal on and Maria sat up further trying to see where they were headed better. Carol laughed to herself because she knew Maria had no clue what to  
expect. She drove down a dirt road,slowly growing more anxious every "what if" running wild in her head. She pulled into the drive way to a small secluded  
house on six acres whose nearest neighbor was 3 miles away.

"Carol......where are we?" Maria asked looking around taking in the scenery best she could with the light fading fast. Maria was so caught up in the lush  
trees and sprawling acres and what she was almost certain was a lake behind the house. She almost jumped when she felt Carol's arms wrap around her and settle  
on the bump. Maria interlocks her fingers with Carol's and gives her hands a light squeeze. 

"I told you I took what you said seriously, you said we needed a bigger place. Here it is." Carol said before kissing the back of her girlfriends neck. Maria  
turned to face her love, girlfriend was a bit too juvenile for their relationship. She took Carol's face in her hands and kissed her softly. Carol's hands slid  
down and settled on her waist. "Did I do good?" Carol asked softly, her hands left Maria's waist only to wipe the tears from Maria's face. Maria nodded not  
able to form words. Carol took her hand leading her into their home. She opened the door and picked Maria up bridal style and walked in. They were both laughing  
at the gesture. She gently put Maria down in the living room and they both looked around as Carol turned on the lights. "It needs a little work, but  
I'm sure I can get it done before little one gets here, we can move in whenever we're ready." 

Maria still in shock and crying over Carol's thoughtfulness. She hadn't experienced selfless love that Carol gave her. She'd seen it with her parents but in  
her relationship with Frank, never. He never so much cared to ask her about her day or to know that a chocolate milkshake made her bad days better. It was  
truly a marriage of convenience for both of them. She had a man to bring to family functions and he had a place to stay. Her family didn't take the news of  
her divorce well. Her mother urged her to try and make it work with Frank for the sake of the child. Her mother told her how a child needs two parents, and  
when she informed her mother that her child did in fact have two parents, herself and Carol, she hung up on her. They hadn't had a civil conversation since.  
Carol walked over to Maria and hugged her, still not too tight because even though Maria assured her the baby could stand hugs, she didn't want to risk it. 

"Tomorrow?" Maria asked wiping tears away with the back of her hand. Carol grinned and nodded before kissing her. They spend the rest of the evening exploring  
their new home. Maria can imagine a book nook and carol cant wait to put a gun range about an acre away from the house. That gives her an excuse to buy an  
ATV. "Why so far out, not complaining just curious" Maria asks as they walk back to the car. 

Carol helped her in and closes the door, she got in the driver's side and sighed. "Well, a kid should have space to run and play. Also, they shouldn't have to  
worry about what people say about their family, we don't have to hide out here babe." Carol says before cranking the engine.


	3. is this what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is bored

Carol stood up and stepped back, wiping sweat from her forehead. She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath,   
stepping back she admired her work. Putting a porch swing up in the middle of a Louisiana heat wave wasn't her best idea,  
but her and Maria had grown accustomed to sitting outside at night talking. Maria was getting too far along to keep sitting   
on the deck steps. Maria had gone to have lunch at her parents house. Carol offered to go with her, but Maria told her just  
have ice cream and tissue ready for her return. Carol reluctantly agreed, bored out of her mind on a Saturday, having  
finished her things she had designated that needed to be finished she decided to go for a drive to get her mind from worrying   
about Maria. At seven and a half months pregnant she had realized that she really did need Carol to do things around the   
house that she couldn't anymore and when she saw Carol doing said things,like laundry or cleaning the kitchen, she cried. 

While exploring her new area, she noticed one thing that all the houses in the area, which there were few, had porch swings.  
"Hmmmm, Maria will probably like one of those." She says to herself. She found her self getting on the freeway to the   
nearest home improvement store. While silently contemplating which swing was "their" swing she didn't see someone approaching  
her. 

"Captain Danvers!" a friendly voice says startling her out of her thoughts. She turns around to see Dr. Lawson. Carol   
smiles brightly extending a hand for a friendly shake. 

"Dr. Lawson!, whats got you out of the lab on a Saturday?" Carol asks. Dr. Lawson smiled warmly at carol before answering. 

"My cat had kittens I'm looking to make a little crate for them. She had five." Dr. Lawson said proudly. "You and Maria   
want one when they're ready?" Dr. Lawson asks, Carol almost shifts uncomfortably. No one was supposed to know about   
them living together. Dr. Lawson had always been intuitive, and both Carol and Maria had a lingering suspicion that she   
knew they were a couple. "I didn't ask and you didn't tell." Dr. Lawson said with a wink. "You guys come pick one out,   
in a few weeks. Oh and Maria will like that one" she says before going to the lumber section. Carol was in full on shock,   
Dr. Lawson knew and didn't care? With her mind still racing from her chat with the Dr. She turned to look at the swing   
that was suggested to her. 

"Hmm, she was right about that too." Carol says to herself before loading it onto the stores trolly. After checking out and  
loading it into the car, she began the ride home. 

********

Maria sat on her mothers' couch feeling like she was twelve again. Her mother was yelling and chastising her about getting  
a divorce. Just like when she was a child she let her mind wonder. 

"Maria....are you listening!!?" her mother scream. Maria nodded her head with a sullen look on her face. As her mother went  
off on another tangent, she found herself wondering what Carol was doing and wishing she could be wrapped up in her arms   
safe, warm and loved. "Maria....Maria how are you going to explain that to your baby?!" her mother asks with her arms   
folded. 

"Explain what?" Maria asks, trying to get her to say what she knew she was thinking. 

"Your recent choices in a mate. How they got here with they mama having a so called girlfriend?" Her mother spit the last   
word out like it was a bitter taste on her tongue. Maria seeing an opportunity to make an exit. Jumped on the chance.

"Mom, how I raise my child is my business. You're stressing me out and we cant handle that right now." Maria said getting   
up. "If you can talk later when you've calmed down, call me at home." with that she left, her mother glared at her, still  
fuming. The drive home Maria was tense holding the wheel at the ten and two position when she pulled into their driveway,   
she smiled seeing their home. True to her word, Carol has been working non stop getting the house remodeled, while not   
letting Maria lift a finger. The only thing Carol needed from Maria was a cold beer and a hot dinner. Which Maria always   
had ready for her. After centering herself in the car for a few minutes in the car she headed inside. While walking up   
she noticed the swing, she smiled to herself knowing that Carol must have been a bit stir crazy. She jumped when she felt   
Carol wrap her arms around her. "My God, I swear you are a ninja"

Carol laughed before kissing her neck. "let's have a seat. tell me how it went." Carol said walking over to the swing and helping   
Maria sit comfortably. Carol sat down next to her tucking one leg under her, the other legs gently swaying with the swing. She  
smiled watching maria run her hands over the smooth wood of the new swing. 

"When did you have time to put this up?" Maria asks softly. 

"After I got done painting the hall way and changing oil." Carol says taking her hand and rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.  
Maria gave her hand a light squeeze before taking a deep breath. "That bad huh?" Maria nodded her head. "Not in the mood to talk  
about it?" 

"Not really. Anyway....you are such a dad" Maria said laughing. "Painting, oil changes and whats next total control over the   
thermostat?" Maria asks laughing. 

"Long as I'm better than my so called dad it's all good." Carol said leaning back. Maria laughed and swatted her playfully. Carol   
pretended to be wounded and Maria rolled her eyes at Carol's dramatics. 

"Seriously though.....are you sure this is what you want?" Maria asks, Carol can hear the worry in her voice and she could tell   
how vulnerable she was. One thing she always knew about Maria was that her eyes always gave away her emotion, no matter how even   
her voice sounded. Carol scooted closer and kissed her softly. 

"This is all that I want." Carol said pressing her forehead against maria's. They both exhale deeply with their eyes closed before  
going inside to start dinner.


	4. Fur baby arrival

Maria sighed contently under Carols strong hands kneading her aching back muscles. Carol lovingly massages the   
tight knots until they are gone. They are in their bedroom after a long day of working on jets. With the third   
trimester looming Maria was getting tired a lot faster these days. Carol comes to a particularly tense muscle  
in her shoulder. 

"Ow" Maria said softly. Carol stopped immediately 

"Sorry babe, that's a tough one, I'll come back to it later." Carol said rerouting her hands to the small of Maria's  
back and grinning when she hears her sigh softly. "Right there?" Carol asks just as soft as Maria sighed. She kept  
rubbing the small circles in her back. 

"Carol, why didn't I just marry you?" Maria said half asleep from Carol's actions. Carol smiled softly before leaning  
down to kiss her between her shoulder blades. 

"The government" Carol said laughing, Maria joined her. Carol was pleasantly surprised when Maria kissed her. They both   
lay down and fall asleep comfortably in each others arms. Carol woke up the next morning alone, She sat up in a panic.   
Reaching for Maria's side she felt it was still warm, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't been abandoned. She   
headed downstairs. Maria was in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee. Maria turned hearing her come down stairs. 

"Morning, she tosses over her shoulder. Carol wraps her arms around her resting her hands on her bump, smiling softly.   
"Are you OK?" Maria asks. 

"Now I am. I got nervous when i didn't feel you next to me." Carol said before rubbing her stomach. They both giggle feeling  
the baby move around to the touch. They decided not to know the gender, both wanting a surprise. If only the doctor's knew  
how much say Carol had. Carol sat on the counter they made idle talk until the coffee pot stopped. Carol watched Maria   
lovingly make her a cup of coffee and hand it to her. "You'll have coffee back soon enough." she croons. She sets her   
chipped "fuck you" mug down and hugs Maria. 

"That thing is falling apart, I'm surprised you don't cut your mouth every morning" she says resting her head on her shoulder.  
They both jump a little hearing a knock on the door. Carol slides off of the counter to go answer the door, wondering who  
would be knocking on their door at 9:30 on a Saturday morning. Not knowing who it was she motioned for Maria to stay in the  
kitchen, if it was someone with bad intent, she didn't want Maria and their child at risk. With one fist balled and the other  
turning the knob she breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was just Dr. Lawson. Carol stepped aside to invite her in. Dr.  
Lawson had become a welcomed visitor over the last few months. "It's Lawson" Carol yelled towards the kitchen. 

"Hey, Dr. you want some coffee?" Maria asked drying her hands on a dish towel. Dr. Lawson eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not  
drinking it, I made it for Carol." Dr. Lawson chuckled. 

"No coffee for me I'm on my way to taking the kittens for adoption and before I dropped them off I Wanted to know if you   
lovebirds wanted one?" Maria's eyes lit up at the thought of getting a kitten. Dr. Lawson had them figured out for a while.  
After a few coded conversations, Dr. Lawson and her lovely partner joined them for dinner every so often. They talked about  
everything under the sun at the dinner table. From child rearing to exchanging recipes, Maria and Carol found it so endearing how  
proud they were of their son Taylor whose off at West point. Maria grabbed Carol's hand pulling her out of the house, Carol rolled her  
eyes and Dr. Lawson laughed and followed them. The kittens were a rowdy bunch, jumping on each other and meowing loudly.  
There was one sitting in the corner that was quietly laying down his orange fur not matching the black, white and brown of her siblings.   
Maria scooped her up. 

"Carooool.....I like this one." Maria said petting the soft her. She placed the kitten in Carols arms. Carol instantly melted  
holding the small creature. 

"That's the odd ball." Dr. Lawson said. "She's a big baby, loves to cuddle. 

"She's so soft" Carol said. "Like a down jacket."

"Goose!" Maria exclaimed. "Her name is Goose." Carol held the cat out in front of her, looking the golden eyed kitten. 

"Goose" Carol said soundly. Dr. Lawson, put the rest of the kittens into the crate and put it in her car. Carol and Maria   
waved goodbye with their new family member in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments arent required but always welcomed. I don't own anyone


	5. Chapter 5

The night was hot. In fact, hot was an understatement. It was sweltering and even with the air conditioner all the way  
cranked it provided only a little bit of a relief. Because of the heat Maria was against cuddling, she fell asleep   
rather easily. Carol tossed and turned, unable to find comfort. Not only was it too hot to sleep, her mind was racing  
with worry about how her life was going to change in three weeks. She was going to have a family. She never thought   
that was possible. She turned over to face Maria. She smiled softly to herself before adjusting Maria's bonnet, she  
let her hand travel down to the swell of her abdomen. She felt their baby move and could almost cry because she loved  
them so much already. Unable to sleep and not wanting to wake Maria she quietly got out of bed. 

"Ouch" she said softly when Goose jumped on her heel. She picked up the small kitten and set her on the bed before going   
down stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice and water sighing contently as   
the cool water gave her temporary relief. Like when she was a girl, hot nights always made her mind wander. She headed to   
the back porch and sat on the swing. Tilting her head back she took a deep breath before counting stars. 

 

"What number are you on?" Carol jumped a little before smiling at Maria who was joining her on the bench. Carol wrapped  
her arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer before offering her some water, which she accepted.

"I don't know.... lost count around 540." Carol answered while rubbing her hands up and down Maria's arm. Maria sighed and  
leaned into Carol. 

"Hmmm. Where's your head at?" Maria asks softly. 

"Don't know, every where and no where at the same time. Just thinking about the next few weeks." Carol says before taking   
another sip of water. "Maria, am I enough?" Maria's eyebrows furrow in confusion at Carol's question. "Hear me out   
please." Carol said before tucking a leg under her to face Maria. "Maria, I've told you everything shitty that has ever  
happened to me. I don't think I'll be good at parenting. My mom drowned herself in whiskey because she hated my dad. My  
dad was mean drunk.... He was mean Maria. Looked for any reason to hit me or my mom. Never Steve, Steve had to be 'taught  
to be a man'" Carol said deepening her voice to quote her father. Maria cupped her face and kissed her softly, her thumbs   
gently wiping her tears. She rested her forehead on Carol's and kissed her softly once more. 

"Carol, Carol, Carol" Maria said so quietly it could almost me mistaken as a prayer. "Can I tell you a secret" she smiled  
gently as Carol nodded her head. "You're already a better parent than you had baby. You bought us a house, you have done  
ALLLL the repairs, you put together the crib, you painted the nursery, you go find taco's at midnight for me, you are the  
best wife in the world."

Carol was shocked at the word "Wife" had Maria meant it? Was it some sort of slip? Of course she thought of Maria in that  
way. "Stay right here, please I'll be right back." Carol said hurrying in the house. 

"I know she did not just leave me in this heat.." Maria says before finishing Carol's glass of water. She could hear Carol  
coming down the stairs full speed and could only imagine having to tell her and their child no running in the house. 

"I have to do this while I have the courage." Carol says rejoining her on the bench. 

"Babe, deep breath" Maria said while grabbing Carol's hands. 

"Ok, I've been thinking and you know that I have horrible impulse control." Carol took another deep breath by this point  
Maria was completely confused. "I was thinking."

"Uh oh" Maria said to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, shocked me too." Carol says "But seriously Maria I am in love with you. Girlfriend is too kiddie. I hate the term  
partner. We didn't go to law school. It's not legal but I think of you as my wife." Carol reached in the pocket of her  
gym shorts and pulled out two silver bands. "I'd like to be married to you, fuck paper. I just need you." Carol felt   
anxious waiting on Maria to respond. She couldn't help but wonder if she was too eager. Maria sat there stunned in   
silence. "I'm going for a drive." Carol said standing up.

"Danvers, did you just propose to me using the word 'Fuck'"? Maria asks raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah....I did." Carol answers sheepishly, her nervous habit of chewing on her lower lip making it obvious to Maria that  
she was incredibly vulnerable. She's only seen Carol like that once before. On her wedding day to Frank, she was sure  
Carol was going to bite her lip off. She secretly hoped Carol would object but she stood beside her stoic as ever. They  
ignored the side-eyes they got from both her family and Frank's as they sat together quietly talking Carol wiping her tears  
and holding her hand assuring her that she was still her "best friend". 

"Well give me my fucking ring then." Maria quipped with a smile. Carol matched her smile and slid the ring on her finger.

"I know it's not fancy like the old one." Carol said while admiring the band on her finger. Maria stopped her before she  
could continue the sentence with a kiss. 

"I bought the old one. Frank couldn't buy us dinner at Waffle House but he was a man so he had my mom's blessing. You  
mulled this over after an impulse buy. It's way better than the old one." Maria kissed her again, giggling when she   
felt Carol smile into the kiss. "I love you."

"I know." Carol responded. "I love you too."


	6. Most important thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Maria discuss the most important part of having a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments aren't required but always appreciated.

Maria looks down at carol lovingly while stroking her hair. Carol has her head in her lap talking to their bump. Maria would often giggle at whatever story that Carol would be telling the abundantly loved unborn child. Maria thought it was amazing how the child responded to Carol when they would be winding down at night. It gave Maria great comfort to know she wouldn't be alone in this brand new adventure, she had someone who would love them and protect them from all adversity. She knew knew that their family was different and that their child would have to have a thick skin and fast fist if it came down to it. Carol would surely teach them how to throw a proper punch, no doubt about it. Most of the time Carol made sure she told them how much she loved them and how she knew that they were special, other times it was a level of vulnerability that made Maria question who she was talking to exactly. But when the darker moments came Maria would just stroke her hair and message her neck to let her know that she was there. 

"Babe." Maria called softly. Carol glanced up at her. "We haven't done the most important thing." Maria says beginning to twist a lock of hair between her fingers. Carol sits up and rest against the headboard with her wife. 

"What's left to do? I made a proper woman out of you." Carol joked. Maria laughed with her before swatting her with an extra pillow. Goose hardly looked up from her spot on the chair by the bedroom window. 

"We don't have a name" Maria says while stretching her arms over her head. Carol took her exposed skin as an invitation for a kiss. She loves kissing her stomach and talking to it. It was a relief knowing that her child was warm and safe in the confines of her mothers womb. She had heard over and over again how awful her mothers pregnancy was with her and looking back on it she wondered if that was where the disconnect happened between her and her parents. She always wanted to make sure her child know how much she was wanted and loved. She didn't know much about parenting but she was sure to just do the opposite of what her parents did and their child would be ok. 

"Anything but Joe or Steve I will consign" Carol says. Maria nods in agreement. "Let's start with boy names"

"I've always liked Oliver" Maria says with a soft smile. 

"He's not an orphan Maria." Carol says dodging a playful swat. "What about Arthur?" Maria cringed at the name. "Please that's better than Oliver."

"How about Oliver Arthur" Maria suggest. Carol quickly disagreed making her hands into a bowl shape asking for more suggestions. 

"Alex?" Maria says softly 

"After your uncle?" Carol says. Maria nods. "Ok, now a middle name." They both sat in silence quietly pairing names that flowed Alex. "How about Alex Brice?" Carol was surprised to see Maria's face light up at her suggestion.

"I love that! Alex Brice Danvers-Rambeau" Maria said out loud. Carols mouth fell open. 

"Danvers-Rambeau?" She asked still in awe. Maria nodded her head before kissing Carol softly. Carol could feel her eyes beginning to water. When she opened her eyes again she could see Maria had a few tears falling with a gentle smile. 

"Is that ok with you?" Maria asks while wiping away carols tears. Carol couldn't form words all she could do was nod. Of course she planned on raising this child with Maria she was just as nervous and excited as her wife waiting on their little one to show up. 

"On to girl names?" Was all Carol could find the words to say.   
"Jasmine?" Carol says resting her head on Maria's shoulder and her palm on the swell of her stomach. Despite being due any day now her stomach didn't get too big. Maria and Carol were a bit concerned but the doctor assured them that the baby was just fine and some babies are bigger than others and health was all that matters. 

"Hell no" Maria says "I hated a few of them." Carol wanted to laugh but was sure that she'd get a not so playful swat. 

"Lisa" Maria suggests. Carol shakes her head in disagreement. 

"Lisa, seriously like every other 80's baby? How about Monica?" Carol says smiling when the baby moves. Maria laughs a little. 

"Monica? I like it" Maria says "Monica Jane Danvers-Rambeau" 

"That's my middle name" Carol says with a soft smile. 

"Your last name too. One of us should have it" Maria says before intertwining their fingers. 

"The minute you can officially take it, it's yours baby." Carol says honestly. She wants both Maria and their baby to have her name. But the covert way will do for now.


	7. She's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica's arrival

Carol helps Maria up the steps to their home slowly, the hospital sent them back because she hadn't actually started labor yet, she was just having contractions. 

"Bedroom or couch babe?" Carol asks. Maria nods towards the couch and Carol guides her there shooing Goose out of the way. After getting Maria settled Carol began to pace nervously in the kitchen. She couldn't understand why the hospital would send her home if she was clearly having contractions, doesn't matter if they are far apart or not. 

"Carol, can you bring me some water?" Maria asks trying to at least get her to stop pacing for a moment. "Sweetie, calm down. I'm fine, I need you to be ok, at the rate your going you will stroke out and be in the hospital bed next to me." Maria chided softly before accepting the water from Carol and taking her hand to guide her to the couch with her. Carol eventually relaxed when Maria's contractions started to slow down. They spent the rest of the weekend doing the last bit of baby prepping. 

Monday morning came just as soon as Friday left. Carol, had spent the weekend asking Maria if it was time every twenty minutes. Maria assured her she would let her know if anything happened. When Carol stopped the alarm clock her eyes were red rimed from lack of sleep. Not that she wasn't used to little sleep, this was the result of waking up every other hour to make sure Maria was still comfortable. She sat up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the still dark room. It was that strange part of the morning when the moon had set and the sun had yet to rise. She looked over her shoulder at her wife. Maria seems to be having the best sleep she had in the last month or so. Carol stepped quietly to the bathroom trying her best not to disturb Maria. She took a hot shower trying to let the water soothe her achy muscles. After finishing her morning routine she walked over to Maria and kissed her forehead. Maria eyes fluttered open gently. 

"Hey" Maria says her voice heavy with sleep. Carol planted the softest kiss on her nose. 

"I gotta go to work baby. You know how to reach me right?" Carol asks softly. Maria nodded her head and kissed Carol's lips once more before she left. "Goose, take care of mommy ok. Do the purring thing that helps her relax." She cooed softly while scratching her chin. The drive to base seemed longer than usual but she made it there on time and got right to work.

While doing regular maintenance on her bird her mind was elsewhere. She knew her bird was in the best shape of the fleet more than likely a close second to Maria but she wasn't there so Carol's was the best one. 

"Hey Danvers, I need you in my office for a minute." Dr. Lawson called from the doorway to her office. Carol steps in and follows Dr. Lawson's motion to sit. "I know you can see we're the only ones here since the boys are out on maneuvers, three weeks of nothing but this ahead of us. I was also looking at your time schedule. You've got three weeks of vacation saved up and you gotta use it. So, you're vacation starts the last day of maneuvers. Also I don't want to see you for six weeks. Maria called, it's time." Dr. Lawson said.   
The color fell from Carol's face quickly. "Danvers, you hear me"

"Huh" Carol responds not really sure if she remembers how to move her legs. Dr. Lawson chuckled at her before getting up to open the door. Carol went into over drive immediately. She almost sped home but didn't want to risk a ticket. She parked her car in their drive way and jumped up the steps before opening the door. "Babe?! Maria?" She yelled walking in. 

"Living room" Maria said through clinched teeth. Carol ran to the sound of her voice, cursing as she banged her shin on the coffee table. 

"Hey" was the best thing she could think to say to her wife. Maria would have laughed at her trying to be cool if she wasn't having a contraction at that moment. "Bags are already in the car". Carol says helping Maria stand up. They make their way slowly to the car and Carol actually obeyed traffic laws on the way to the hospital. Checking in was the easy part. The wait was what was hard. After all the IV's were placed the nurses left them alone. 

"Carol, can we do this?" Maria asks softly. Carol scooted her chair closer to the bed. Checking over her shoulder making sure no one was opening the door she kissed her softly. They both sighed and pulled back. 

"Yup. I brought some cards in case we'd be waiting a while." Carol gave her another quick kiss before cutting the deck. Their game was interrupted by a knock on the door. A short nurse walked in with a clipboard. 

"Mrs. Rambeau" she drawled. "I'm here to get some information from you. Do I need to call your husband?" 

"I'm divorced." Maria cut her off. 

"I just saw the wedding band." The nurse countered. 

"My fingers are swollen, couldn't get it off " Maria said. Carol noticed the steady beep of the heart monitor increasing. 

"Do you want him informed ?" The nurse pressed. Carol was becoming aggravated the intrusive questions. Her foot starting tapping on the floor. She could feel her nails cutting into the palm of her hand and her ears warming up. 

" Can you bring her some ice please, we can get through this later." Carol said trying to sound neutral, Maria could detect the slight edge in her voice. The nurse left to retrieve the ice. Carol quickly kissed her when the door closed. "You ok?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Maria says trying to find a more comfortable position. Carol gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they went back to their game. After a few hours of her contractions coming quicker and stronger the doctor came in. Maria was sweating and gripping Carol's hand with each push. 

"Ok, deep breath one more good one should do it." The doctor said. Carol wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried to cool her down with some ice. Maria looked up at Carol for silent encouragement, Carol nodded at her wishing she could kiss her. With a deep breath she mustered all the strength she had left into a final push. 

"It's a girl" the doctor yelled holding her up. She was beautiful, messy, and screaming but she was more than they hoped for. "Here ya go" the doctor says to Carol while handing her a pair of scissors. Carol was dumbfounded. "Support system always cuts the cord." Carol's hands were shaking as she accepted the scissors. With one snip her world changed again for the hundredth time that day. Carol followed the nurses to watch them clean her. They gently set her down in Maria's waiting arms. Maria cries silently before soothing some of the infants hair down. 

"Hey Monica" maria said softly. The room was quiet the nurses having let them alone for a bit. Maria grabbed Carol's shoulder and pulled her down for a crushing kiss. They were both breathless when they pulled away from each other. "Ok baby, time to love on your mama." Maria gently placed the baby into Carol's arms. Carol was completely still, not wanting to do anything that could hurt this precious little girl that she had loved for nine months. "You can relax ya know." Maria teased, she did after a while. Carol placed the new born down on the bed between her and Maria. She gently unwrapped the blanket so the could look at her. "She's perfect" Maria said softly. Carol nodded in agreement. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door, Carol was about to get up but Maria stopped her. Another nurse walked in with a clipboard. 

"Hello, does she have a name yet?" The said softly not wanting to disturb the newborn's sleep.

"Yes. Monica Jane Danvers-Rambeau." Maria said sitting up straight in the bed. Carol automatically put another pillow behind her. 

"Ok, and I need your whole name." The nurse said while jotting down. "Maria Anne Rambeau" . The nurse looked like she paused for a second. "The father" she asked. "Unimportant" Maria countered. The nurse shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "Ma'am are you sure you don't want name under father? We offer testing if your unsure." 

Carol placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. Giving her a light squeeze. "Look, first off she knows who the father is. Second, you're not going to stand here and shame her for her decision. Third, your got her name this baby's name, time, date and weight your job is done. Thank you. The nurse exited muttering under her breath. Carol turned to face Maria who was on the verge of tears.   
"It's ok. We're all fine." Carol said resting her forehead on Maria s shoulder. Maria grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. They went back to loving on their child, who was blissfully sleeping. They soon placed her in the hospital bassinet and joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required.


	8. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family heads home.

They spend three days in the hospital. Maria learning how to feed her properly, Carol learning proper bottle techniques. Carol learning how to properly swaddle her. Them both learning to clean her. They had a visit from Dr. Lawson and her wife. They coo'd about how beautiful the little girl was. Maria and Vivian were gushing over how sweet little Monica was. Dr. Lawson and Carol were getting some air outside sitting on the side of the fountain. Carol rubbed her hands against the warm cement. Enjoying the feel of warm stone beneath her hands, a sharp contrast to the always cold trays and counters in the hospital room. She leans her head back letting the sun warm her up. 

"How you holding up?" Dr. Lawson asks while looking at Carol. She watched Carol's eyes soften knowing she was thinking of her little family. 

"Ok I think. It's a lot of information at one time." Carol responds. Dr. Lawson couldn't tell if she was just tired or overwhelmed but figured the truth was somewhere in the middle. She saw a lot of her younger self in Carol headstrong and surprisingly charming. 

"The hospital treating you two ok?" Dr. Lawson asks. She noticed the subtle change in Carol's demeanor. She figured that she had her answer. 

"The nurses are a pain. I swear if one more comes in to ask her if she needs a paternity test I will cut them." Carol says sternly. Dr. Lawson nodded in an understanding manner. "Did you have to go through that?" 

"No, Tay was here when I came along. He was four and his daddy was long gone. Cutest little thing, he had these buddy holly glasses and a lot of dark hair and a band aid always on his knee from falling off the skateboard or climbing rocks." Carol noticed a small smile pulling at Dr. Lawson's lips when talking about her son. She wondered if she would have the same look when talking about Monica one day. "I've been where you are though. When he was about five he got sick, like puking his guts out sick. Viv carried him in the ER when I was parking the car. She was holding him and I was filling out the paperwork and they wouldn't let me go to the back with him ." Dr. Lawson says. She sounds like she was stuck in the memory for a moment but she shook it off quickly. "It's going to be difficult but it's going to be worth it." 

Carol nodded as she was taking in Dr. Lawson's words. She wasn't sure what the world was going to be like for her child. She knew that she had two mothers who would fight the universe if it meant she was safe. Of course she had moments of doubt when she could hear her father in the back of her mind telling her that no one would love her, that she was the worst thing that ever happened to him or that she should have been aborted. Yes, her mind would wander to those moments in the quiet nights at the hospital when Maria and Monica were sleeping peacefully. But it was always the smallest sound from Monica that snapped her back to her current reality. So far Monica wasn't a fussy baby, she had three moods. She was hungry, wanted to cuddle or needed changing. When Carol would hold her at night her world felt right, she knew what her purpose was. It was to love her wife and raise this amazing child. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Maria calling her softly. 

"Hmmmm" Carol says quietly. Maria motions for her to come over and join her in the bed. Carol made sure she had Monica secured in her arms before moving. Maria smiled softly at the gesture, it really warmed her heart to see how gentle she was with their baby. Carol sat down on the bed with her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You should be sleeping" Carol lightly chastised her. 

"You should to." Maria counters before kissing her shoulder. She rested her head on Carol's shoulder after pulling some of Monica's blanket down to look at her. "I'm ready to go home." Maria sighs. "I feel like they're keeping me here until I cave and put his name on the birth certificate." Maria sounded completely dejected and that woke Carol's protective nature. Her wife had a baby three days ago she should be resting and happy. They lay in silence for a bit, but Carol can't rest she helps getting Monica in position to eat and excuses herself. Not so much out of giving them privacy, Maria told her she doesn't need to leave when Monica. She gently Walked out of the room careful not to make a lot of noise when the door opened. She pulled the sleeves down on her PT shirt and rubbed her arms trying to hurry warmth. She walked the hallway until she found the nurses station. "Excuse me" Carol said gaining the attention of a nurse. "How much longer is Maria Rambeau going to be here? The baby had a clean bill of health a day ago." 

The nurse sighed heavily before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "We can only discuss these issues with family" the nurse says before going back to her paper work. Carol clinched her jaw.

"Look, this woman is an officer in the United States Air Force. She's healthy the child is healthy. End of discussion. And honestly I see a lawsuit coming over the horizon for medical misconduct." Carol didn't stand to wait for a response she turned on her heel and headed back to her girls. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her girls. Monica was still eating and Maria was humming a little melody for her. Carol sat on the side of the bed and watched them, a somewhat dreamy look on her face. 

"What are you looking at" Maria teased softly.

"Art" Carol responded before kissing her softly. A few hours passed with them watching random daytime shows they never see because of work. Carol was sitting in the almost comfortable hair that she pulled next to the bed with Monica snoozing on her chest. They both laughed at her soft snores. Then there was a hard knock on the door all three of them were startled, Carol instantly held Monica closer. The same nurse who Carol had spoken to in the early hours of the morning. She had a large packet of paper with her. She quickly went through the discharge paperwork and before she left she glared at Carol, who just smirked at her in return. 

"What was that about?" Maria asked. Carol just shook her head before kissing Monica's head. She smiled when the infant gripped her shirt tightly. When they finished getting the IV's out of Maria's arms they wheeled them out and made sure Monica was in the car seat properly they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required.


	9. We are a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol slips a bit

The first day home from the hospital all three of them were in tears at some point. The second day, somehow the three of them were learning what to expect. The third day they almost had it figured out, but it was something that was ever evolving. Only thing that Monica's parents knew for sure was that they love her. Maria was feeding her in their bedroom. Carol was reading a magazine while sitting on the window sill, one leg hanging casually out of the window. Maria knew her mind was elsewhere and she watched her for a moment. She took in the creased eyebrows and the level on concentration on her face and knew she was just staring at the page and not reading. 

"Babe" Maria called softly. Carol closed the magazine and looked at her. "Where's your head at?" . Carol sighed as shrugged her shoulders.   
"Use your words" Maria encouraged her. That was met with another sigh and carol unenthusiastically joining her in their bed. She cuddled into Maria's other side, she lazily began to trace her finger on the exposed skin of Maria's side. 

Maria knew this is what a Carol Danvers anxiety attack looked like. She learned that years ago at the academy. Once after a hard day of training drills she wasn't herself. She knew she had gotten a letter from her mother earlier in the week and her personality had been slowly changing since. Instead of forcing her to talk she just held her through the night and talked about everything but what was bothering her. Eventually when they were both half asleep holding each other close in the already cramped confines of a twin bed. 

"My mom is leaving my dad." Carol mumbled into Maria's chest. Maria held her, rubbing small soothing circles on her back. She felt Carol sinking into her further and she was there to catch her. "She said that she would tell me where she was when she settled. Something about the less I know the better." Maria just held her all night listening when she wanted to talk and soothing her when the emotions got too heavy. 

Maria was snapped out of her memory by Monica detaching from her. Carol sat up, grabbing a burp cloth off of the dresser, Maria handed the little girl to her wife and watched as Carol gently burped her and talked to her softly. As soon as she burped her eyes got droopy and she was asleep. Carol got up slowly, not to disturb her and layed her gently into the bassinet. She watched her for a moment before returning to bed. "Come here baby" Maria cooed with her arms open. She found it amusing that her cuddles settled both of her girls. Carol's hands gently parted her knees, she scooted down until her head was resting on her stomach. Maria pulled her shirt up a little as she grabbed the bottle of coco butter and began to massage Carol's back. "What's wrong?" Carol grumbled under her breath. Maria stopped the massage. Carol looked up at her with furrowed brows before sitting up. "Use adult words not grumbles" 

"I ran into Joe's twin today. Same jeans, stance, boots. Everything." Carol said while shifting down a little more so Maria can rub her tense shoulders. Maria knew that Joe Danvers was her super woman's kryptonite. She tried to stay neutral while Carol talked knowing that if she got upset for her she would shutdown. 

"Where were you" Maria asks kneading the muscles in her shoulders and the back of her neck. 

"When I went to pick up dinner. I was waiting at the bar, just minding my business and he came and sat down a few seats from me. He wore the same old spice as Joe. I honestly thought it was him but when he bunched his sleeves up on his forearms I didn't see his Marines tattoo. I got stuck in a time loop of............ I don't know I threw up." 

"Thank you for sharing that. I'm sorry I wasn't with you." Maria said softly. Carol nodded her head before closing her eyes. Maria just held her as she drifted into sleep. A few hours later, Carol woke up. Maria was sitting in the recliner holding Monica. She was softly talking to her. Carol wanted to keep that memory. If she could fill her memory up with Maria and Monica there wouldn't be any room for her fathers ghost to haunt her. Maria glanced at the bed and saw Carol was awake and met her with a shy smile. "I'm sorry baby did we wake you up. Little bit decided she needed someone to talk to after she ate." 

Carol smiled "I'd rather you two wake me up than anyone else." Carol held her arms out to receive Monica, Maria handed her over before getting up. "Where you going ?" Carol asks. 

"I want some grapes." Maria said heading out of the bedroom. 

"Only your mommy wants grapes instead of brownies at three am." Carol complains to her daughter before kissing her forehead. She brushed her nose against Monica's and she could swear the little girl smiled. She was cuddling with Monica when Maria came back up with grapes. She fed one to Carol who appreciated the coldness of it in the humid early morning. "I think I bore her, whenever I talk to her she goes to sleep."

"No, you soothe her. She remembers your voice from when she was inside me. Remember when she was really active at night and you'd talk to her and she'd calm down." Maria said sweetly before giving Monica then Carol's forehead a kiss. Carol smiled fondly remembering how her daughter always responded to her. 

"Hey Ri, I'm sorry." Carol says reaching over to stroke her bare arm. "I just fell into my head for a bit" 

"Shut up, don't you dare apologize for being human." Maria stopped her. "Carol, were a family. That means we're here for each other." They talked for a while longer. Baby Monica cuddled safely between them. Soon all three were sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	10. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Carol goes back to work.

The day before Carol had to go back to work she didn't put Monica down. Maria sat at the kitchen table watching Carol maneuver easily with a baby in one hand and coffee in the other. 

"You realize you were afraid of holding her for two weeks right" Maria teased. Carol rolled her eyes before joining her wife at the table. The radio only on for background noise. "You going to be ok tomorrow?" Maria ask while peeling an orange. She heard a small sigh and looked up from her task at hand. She fed a piece to Carol who eagerly accepted it. Maria gave her a small kiss before sitting back down. 

"I guess. I wish I qualified for maternity leave. But I'm glad I was here for this much. I'll just miss you guys." Carol says softly, her index finger tracing her daughters eyebrows. The baby looked up at her with complete trust and carol smiled a warm gentle smile. 

"We will miss you too." Maria says before taking a sip of tea. They spend most of the morning talking at the table, by lunch time they are in the middle of a movie marathon. "Carol how many times can you watch Terminator?" Maria asks while shifting Monica so she can burp her before handing her to Carol . Carol rolls her eyes in mock annoyance.

"We talked about it before she was born, she has to be exposed to greatness." Carol says with a smirk. 

"Whatever" was Maria's reply she layed her head on Carol's shoulder, tucking her legs behind her on the couch. Carol adjusted Monica so that she was resting comfortably on her chest and she used the arm that wasn't gently rubbing Monica's back to wrap around Maria. "How do you do it babe?" Maria asks softly. "You make us both feel safe."

Carol smiled to herself really and gave Maria a gentle squeeze. "Because you are safe with me. Nothing hurts you or this little girl." She pressed a kiss to Maria's head closing her eyes at the calming scent of coconut shampoo. "If you need me call Lawson." 

Maria gave her knee a gentle squeeze acknowledging that she would call Lawson if something happened and she needed her. Even though her mind was racing with a million what if situations she knew that Carol needed the reassurance that home was taken care of. She mused the idea of home around in her mind. Home was where the heart is was an overrated statement up until she had one. Her adult life had been school then military. Always taking orders always doing what was expected. When she married Frank, the Air Force gave them base housing and it never felt like home. She spent most of her time there in the spare room watching tv hoping that Frank wouldn't want any sex from her. It's a miracle that she conceived Monica. But in the words of her wife "A broke clock is right twice a day." 

Before they knew it, evening was swiftly approaching and Maria had to get dinner started. She went to the kitchen to begin chopping vegetables. She looked over her shoulder and saw Carol hugging their daughter and talking softly to her. It dawned on her then that this was home. When she was little she remembered the feeling of being safe watching tv with her father while her mom cooked dinner. She remembered watching her mom and dad cuddle on the couch while she laid on the floor watching tv. All she wanted was for their child to feel that. To know home was where you are the safest and you have people there who love you. Was their family "normal" no, not by any means but what family was. 

After dinner and dishes. They bathe Monica, who does not like baths but Carol talking her through them settles her down a bit. Maria wraps her in a soft yellow towel drying her off and putting some lotion on her skin. Carol is right behind her with a new diaper and the duck pajamas that she loves to see her in. Carol gets her dressed while Maria gets ready to feed her for the night on the bed. Carol's hands her over gently and Maria adjusts her to eat comfortably. Carol joins them in the bed waiting for her to finish eating so she could burp her. Monica eats slowly and when she's done her mother hands her to her mama's waiting arms. Carol burps her and gently rocks her to sleep. Carol placed her in the bassinet and rejoined her wife. 

"You ok?" Maria asks as she snuggles into Carol's strong arms. Carol nods before kissing her softly. They spend the night sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The alarm went off too soon. Carol untangled herself from Maria and goes about her morning routine. It's not as fast as it was a month ago but it's coming back to her. She kisses Maria and Monica goodbye and heads downstairs. She feeds goose before leaving. With a deep sigh she headed out of the door to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	11. New future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the job with new opportunities.

Carol parked pulled into the officers parking lot. She noticed not much has changed in the time she's been with her family. She sits for a minute getting her mind back into airman space, where most things were curt and quick. She sighed to herself before getting out of the mustang and closing the door behind her. 

What felt like right after Carol had left, Maria began to stir. Monica was still sleeping peacefully. Maria sat up in bed and ran her hand down Carol's side and inhaled deeply feeling the chill set into the sheets. She knows how spoiled she had gotten by waking and seeing Carol cuddling their baby while reading the Red Sox box scores to her. What ever noise Monica made to her carol responded like it was a normal conversation. She heard Monica begin to stir, she waited a moment to see if it was her adjusting or actually waking up. The first of a soft cry got Maria out of bed. 

"Hey baby, your up a little earlier than usual." Maria says softly before picking her up. "Let's get clean and eat and maybe back to bed...yes? No?" Maria noticed her baby's eyes searching the room. "I know, I miss her too." 

Carol just landed. She missed the rush and freedom of flying. But that was a different kind of high. That was freedom. The high she got from being with her family was safety. She smiled at Dr. Lawson who was waiting for her on the landing strip.

"You didn't miss a beat." Dr. Lawson smiled at her. Carol smiled back as she began climbing out of her bird. "Walk with me, it's someone you should meet." The walk into the building making idle talk on the way to the office. "Danvers, this is Nick Fury. A good friend of mine." Carol and Fury exchange nods before taking a seat. "Fury just got a grant from the government to start a new defense branch. He's looking for top notch pilots, I told him I had two." The conversation began there. 

Maria was finishing up with her and Monica's morning routine. Monica was a bit fussy and hadn't stopped scanning the room for her mama. "What are we going to do today?" She asked Monica who was cooing to herself. "We have to do laundry, then when you go down I'm going to pressure wash the back porch, then I'll start dinner and your mama should be home." 

"Shield does seem promising" Carol says, taking in all of the information she received. "Keeping families together is an added bonus. I just have to talk to Maria." Carol says before getting up. She shakes Fury's hand before leaving with Lawson. "Is this legit?" 

"Yes. This has been Fury's brain child for a long time." Dr. Lawson said leaning on one of the cool cement walls. Carol stood next to her, arms crossed in deep thought. "We should do a dinner at my place. Me, Viv, you, Maria, Nick and Phil." Dr. Lawson noticed Carol's eyebrow arch at the mention of Phil. "Phil is awesome, turns fury into a total house cat. Their son Tony played basketball and baseball with Taylor all through middle and high school. He's finishing up at MIT now." 

"Wow." Was all Carol could say. Not at any particular part. "I gotta go talk to Maria about this." She shook Dr. Lawson's hand and headed home. The meeting lasted the whole work day. She pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Not bothering with her backpack she began unzipping her flight suit as she walked up the stairs. Quietly entering the house so she didn't disturb Monica if she was sleeping. She smiled at the sight of Maria folding clothes on the couch and Monica sitting in her carrier. 

Maria turned and met her with a smile. "Hey." Maria greeted her. Carol sat on the couch next to her after kissing Monica. "She gets kisses first?" Maria asked in make believe shock. 

"She only got a little one though, see" Carol replies before kissing he and lightly tickling her sides. "Had a day today." 

"Jeffries?" Maria question knowing he and Carol have a contentious relationship. Maria walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. She returned to the couch to find Carol picking up Monica who was more interested in her dog tags. 

"You like these? You want your own one day? " Carol says before lifting her up above her. "If you choose the military it can only be Air Force and you have to go to the academy." Monica cooed loudly reaching for Carol's face. Carol pulled her in and kissed her cheeks. Maria watched them with a soft loving smile tugging at her lips. Carol hugged the baby to her. "Ok." Carol sighed. "I had a meeting with Lawson." Maria felt her heart drop. "It's nothing bad." Carol reassured her. "I met a man today, there starting a new defense branch and Lawson recommended us. It'll keep us together and more money. Lawson wants to put together a dinner to talk about it. " 

"We just settled in here, I'd hate to move already." Maria said lowly. Carol took that as she wasn't opposed to it. 

"Better work schedules, day care for LT. and spouse benefits" Carol said the last part slowly. Maria arched a brow at her. 

"Huh?" Maria questioned. Carol said it so casually that Maria thought she misheard her. "When's this dinner." 

Carol had Monica resting on her knees playing with her feet smiling at the squeals of joy she was getting. "Lawson has to get it together, should know in a day or two." 

"Ok, let me know when." Maria said before tickling Monica's stomach. "Dinner should be done in a bit." 

"What's for dinner?" Carol asked cupping Monica's face. "I think she grew more hair." 

"She didn't grow more hair in the time you were gone." Maria reassured her. "And brisket. Been smoking since lunch time." 

"Woman you're going to make me fail PT." Carol teased. Maria kissed her cheek before going to check on the food. "What you think squirt? You think we should do it? We'd make enough money to pay your tuition for at least four PhD's. You're worth every penny. I'll make sure you get all the college you want." Carol said softly, smiling as tiny hands patted her face. The rest of the evening was spent with the three of them cuddling. "Ri, I want her to have all the opportunities she could want. I just want to raise her to know that she can do or be whatever she wants." 

"Baby, she will. We will support whatever she decides is best for her. And if I have to tell you you're a better parent everyday guess what, I will. We can't worry about the future right now. She won't be this small forever." Maria said lightly tracing Carol's strong jawline she loved so much. Carol could totally do a short hair cut, maybe even an undercut. But today she just enjoyed being present with her wife and her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting reacquainted...... somewhat

Maria looked at all the paperwork she had in front of her, Carol had eventually went to her car and got the numerous packets that Fury had sent home to her. Maria felt her eyes going cross with all the information that she was taking in. Carol was in the shower, Maria could hear her wife sigh and figured it would be a good time to take a paperwork break and check on her. She sat down the packet and got out of bed, stretching her long arms above her neck and giving a sigh of relief and the gentle crack. She pads softly into the bathroom, the smell of sandalwood soap filling her nostrils made her weak. That smell was so Carol. She remembered buying some for Frank once, it stunk on him. "Hey" she said softly, Carol jumped slightly having not heard her come in. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you." 

"You getting in?" Carol asks softly. Maria smiled softly she lifted her, well Carol's really, Boston Celtics shirt above her head and slid out of her shorts. Carol looked at her with appreciation. She remembers hearing all the male pilots complain about how their wives bodies weren't the same after the baby would come and she thought it was shallow. Yes, Maria's body changed and she can tell that she's a bit anxious about it, but to Carol she couldn't be more beautiful. She helped her into the shower and rested her hands on her hips before kissing her softly. Though she is cleared for sexual activity she's still adjusting to her new body and Carol didn't mind waiting until she was ready and comfortable. She hoped that her touch and her kisses let her know she was still attracted to her. 

"You ok?" Maria asked before kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Carol's strong hands grip her waist. Carol hugged her to her closely. 

"Just thinking, our lives could change. We could be set potentially. Monica's schooling, retirement it's all just sitting there." Carl closed her eyes and relaxed in Maria's arms. She could feel her hands messaging her scalp and she let a soft moan escape her lips. It just felt good to be that close to Maria again. "What should we do?" 

Maria hands moved from her scalp to her shoulders. "I was reading the paperwork , it's all legit. I'm willing to go to the dinner and hear it out." Carol pressed a soft kiss to her neck while sliding her hands down to cup her round ass. "You still want me?" Maria asked softly. 

Carol tilted Maria's her head up to look at her. "More than ever." She kissed her soundly. "You're mine, your amazing, beautiful, and mine. I just want to worship you, when your ready." Carol wiped a tear away. They finish their shower and return to bed. Carol holds Maria close, she stroked her arm and they exchanged kisses that differed in levels of passion, as if they were learning each other's needs again. Carol tested the waters by kissing her neck slowly and was surprised by the soft moan as a response. I encouraged her to continue. She laid her back gently on pillows, kissing her the entire way. Carol sat up stratling her wife looking down at her with soft admiration. She knew that before she'd given birth that her breast were very sensitive but wasn't sure how to go about it. Maria sensing her conflicting thoughts grabbed her hand and placed it on her breast. Carol gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled softly when she felt her nipple harden. She rubbed the palm of her hand over the erect peak watching Maria grow more aroused. She slipped a hand into her own shorts and began to rub herself slowly. When they were both starting to get more relaxed a soft cry came over the baby monitor. Carol sighed before getting off of Maria. 

"Of course." Maria said with a soft chuckle before getting up. 

"Ya know, if she wasn't my kid I'd call her a blocker" Carol huffed. Maria kissed her softly before going to check on Monica. 

When Maria got to the room she turned on the soft light and looked into the crib. Monica was full on screaming. After checking her diaper and if she was hungry nothing seemed to be the case except for holding her. Maria kissed her baby's face before bringing her back to the bedroom. Carol had turned on the TV in her absence and found some alien movie to put on. 

"She ok?" Carol asked concerned. Any cry made her a mix of anxious and protective of the baby. Maria nodded and handed her to Carol. Monica's eyes began to droop almost immediately. "I told mommy you weren't ready for your big girl room. I said you still needed to be with us." Carol said in a gentle tone. Monica cooed back lowly. "I know. You're right look at her not knowing." Maria rolled her eyes at the two of them. Soon Monica was fast asleep on Carol's chest and Maria had her head resting on her lap. Enjoying the feel of Carol gently messaging her scalp. 

"That dinner is in a few days." Maria said softly with her eyes closed. 

"Yup......We should go." Carol suggested. 

"Ok." Was all Maria said before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call

Carol and Maria are sitting on their back porch swing. Carol is holding Monica and Maria is reading to her. Carol kisses the top of her head and is greeted with a toothless smile looking up at her. They are disturbed by the phone ringing. Maria sets the book down to go answer it. Monica reaches for her when she gets up and Maria assures her she will be right back. The attention is soon back on Carol who is helping her stand up in her lap. Maria makes her way to the kitchen to answer the phone, albeit a little aggravated because of the hour. Seven isn't late at all but it's typically family time. "Hello." 

"Maria." Frank said practically slurring. Maria's knees buckled and before she knew it she had hung up. She leaned against the wall and tried to steady heart which was in her throat. She jumped when she felt Carol's hand on her back. She turned and saw concern in Carol's eyes and a smile on Monica's . "It was Frank......"

Maria could see Carol's jaw clinch and her hold the baby a little tighter. "Are you ok?" Maria shook her head and hugged Carol. When the phone rang again. Carol handed Monica to Maria and answered the phone. "Yeah" she heard Frank sigh on the other end.

"Put Maria on." Was all he said

"No." Carol said flatly. "Frank, come on WE haven't heard from you in what's it been a year? Bye."

"You ain't that kids daddy or mama or whatever you think you are! God damn home wrecker more like it. Maria's had her little fun doing whatever it is you do to her and it's time she come home." He yelled into the phone. 

"That kid is my daughter and Maria is home. Don't call here anymore." Carol said before slamming the phone into the receiver. She walked to the living room, her arms still shaking with adrenaline. She sat next to Maria and put her face in her hands. Maria hugged her closely. Carol rested in her arms. Maria's scent of vanilla and coco butter began to calm her. "Are you ok?" She asked Maria before kissing Monica's shoulder. The baby looked at her and touched her face, as if somehow knowing she needed comfort. "That bastard talking about you've had your fun it's time for you to come home." 

Maria could see the anger that was bubbling right beneath her surface. She knew Carol's emotions were her driving force. As hard as she could love, she could hate. Seeing the almost vacant look on her face made her think of the night she her that Frank asked her to marry him.   
******

"Huh" Carol asked tossing her copy of The Shining onto the bed. "Maria, your going to be an officer in the Air Force in two weeks. He's a bartender and not a good one at that." 

Maria's face fell at Carol's words. When she saw her reaction Carol's demeanor softened, she never wanted to see that hurt on Maria's face. Carol wrapped her arms around her and pressed their foreheads together. Maria just wanted her to kiss her. If she kissed her whatever she had with Frank was done. 

"Carol......." Maria whimpered "If you say don't I won't." Carol looked into Maria's eyes and saw tears and the ones she was holding back fell. They were quietly holding each other. Neither one of them brave enough to kiss the other. 

"Do you love him?" Carol asked softly. She could feel Maria shaking her head and she held her tighter.

"It's just my mom wanting me to get married soon...... I can marry him and not get a headache from her." Maria sobbed. Carol's protective nature made her tighten her hold. Her hands moved slowly from her waist up to her face. She cupped Maria's face in her hands her thumbs wiping away her tears. Lost in each other's eyes it was. No telling who moved first. Carol kissed her or she kissed Carol. The kiss was full of love and need. When they pulled away they were breathless and crying. 

" I have to go." Carol said before almost running out of the door. Maria didn't see her again until graduation. By that time her mom was in such a rush to marry her off the wedding was all but done. She never asked where she went but she knew she was somewhere sleeping under stars with a bottle of jack. 

**********

Maria was snapped out of her memory by Carol pulling her and Monica into her arms. She wasn't shaking with anger anymore but the way she held them told her she was unsure. "We're home" Maria said softly. 

"He put his hands on you. Something could have happened to Monica. I promised you I'd take care of you." Carol said softy. 

"Carol, you do take care of us. Let me take care of you. You have nothing to worry about. He's drunk like always. We can get a new number and it won't be listed." Maria assured her. Carol kissed her and took a deep breath. 

"He said she wasn't my kid." Carol said so low Maria almost didn't catch it. 

"Who's last name is on the birth certificate? Who cut the cord? Who made me pancakes at midnight? Who got her first smile?" Maria asked, she picked up her dog tags from Monica who was chewing on them. Carol placed her wedding band on her tags, mostly because she hates jewelry aside from a watch. Also to quiet down inquiries on why they have matching bands. "This" Maria said sincerely while holding it up between them. "Makes you my wife. And this" holding Monica up. The baby instinctively reached out to Carol who gladly accepted her. "Makes you a mother." 

The small family sat in the living room. The adults quietly discussed what routes to take if Frank began to harass them. Maria thanked the creator that she had the foresight to not list him on the birth certificate. If he wasn't such an awful man he might have had a chance to be in Monica's life. All she wanted was to spare her daughter the heartbreak of being let down by a man who put liquor before anything including himself. The only thing Maria and Carol wanted for Monica was her to know home was the safest place for her. This new job sounded more and more appealing being that it would give their family more protection. She and Carol needed to know that what they were building was going to be protected. Before long all three were sleeping peacefully in the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night store run

Maria was drying Monica off from her bath. Monica was babbling at her and kicking her legs. Carol joined them at the changing table with duck pajamas in tow. Maria couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Dearest wife, you are aware she has more pajamas than the duck ones right?" Maria asked while putting lotion on her little chatter box. 

"I am aware but she looks so cute as a little duck." Carol said while tickling Monica's little stomach. "Babe, we're on our last box of diapers. I'm going to run to the store and get some and pick up some wine for the dinner tomorrow night." Carol pulls Maria to her and kisses her softly, they both turn and look at Monica who is preoccupied by herself in the little mirror on the changing table. She slowly pulled away from Maria when their hands touched Maria grabbed hers stopping her. "Yeah babe?" Carol asked

"Bring me back something." Maria asked before gently squeezing her hand before letting go. 

"Will do." Carol said before leaving the room. Maria laughed at hearing the rapid steps down the stairs and the jump landing at the bottom when she inevitably skips the last two steps. Maria went back to getting Monica dressed, when she was done she grabbed her copy of goodnight moon and they snuggled into the recliner. 

Carol maneuvered through the aisles of Walmart. The idea of a twenty four hour shopping center, seemed absurd when she read it in the paper a few months ago, but it was handy when they needed diapers on late night emergencies. "Christ, they do the same thing why are there so many different ones? I need to pay more when Ri tells me about this stuff." She muttered to herself. After going up and down the aisles she finally found the the box that matches the one at home. After loading three boxes in she went down the wine aisle. "One for the dinner party and one for the private party." She says loading the two bottles in the cart. She made her way down the candy section and immediately saw Maria's favorite brand of gummy worms and picked up two bags. On the walk to the checkout line she thought she saw someone familiar arguing with the cashier. She sighed when she realized who it was. 

"Run the fucking card again." Frank yelled at the boy who didn't look a day over nineteen. He looked back at the line that was forming behind him. Carol tried to play it as if she not noticing him by reading a trashy magazine. "When it rains it fucking pours. No money for beer and the white bitch who took my woman. Fuck your beer!" He stomped off but not before grabbing a long neck out of the carrier. The cashier looked so frazzled that the just tried to get the line through. Carol paid and made her way to her car. She was on high alert as she loaded the trunk. She heard heavy footsteps coming behind her. She balled her fist prepared to fight if she had to.

"Hey bitch, where's all that tough shit you were talking on the phone last night." Frank slurred. Carol wanted to laugh at him. Not because it was funny, well it was a little, but because he truly was like her father and she couldn't fathom what it was about him that scared her. How could this man father Monica? 

"Frank go home or where ever it is you belong." Carol said sternly. She closed the trunk by reaching back and not taking her eyes off of him. 

"Tell Maria it's not over until I say it is." He said angrily before popping the cap off of his stolen beer. 

"Uh huh" she said backing up to the drivers side. She hurried and got in. Part of her wanted to stay and fight him. Likely before Maria and Monica she would have. But she has a little girl to care for and a wife who needs her. She wondered is that was the growth that Dr.Lawson said came with parenting. The drive home was made with her constantly checking the rear view mirror making sure she wasn't followed. When she got home she put the wine in the refrigerator, put the diapers in the baby's closet and made her way to the bedroom with a bag of gummy worms. She walked into the bedroom quietly seeing that Monica was almost sleep in her mothers arms. She loved watching them together. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. To her it didn't matter how Monica was created. The baby was hers and she'd fight for her. Maria looked up and smiled at Carol casually leaning against the door frame. Maria got up slowly and gently placed the baby in her bassinet. Carol peaked into the bassinet and smiled before stroking her cheek. She motioned for Maria to follow her. She make their way downstairs and settle on to the couch. "I saw him."

Maria's mouth fell open. She immediately began checking Carol over making sure she wasn't hurt. Carol let herself be inspected knowing it was for her wife's well being. When Maria was satisfied nothing happened to her she sighed in relief. "Did he hurt you? Say anything to you? How do we get a restraining order?" She could barely finish one question before another one came out. Maria took her hands in hers. Maria sighed at the feeling of Carol's thumbs running across her knuckles. 

"I'm fine, he was drunk like you said he always is, we can look into a restraining order on Monday. And I got you gummy worms." Carol tried to settle Maria's nerves. She didn't know how well she was helping but she caught the slight smile at the mention of gummy worms. 

"Carol he's dangerous. I can't lose you. I need you, Monica needs you. Hell goose needs you." Maria sighed. She leaned into Carol, burying her face in Carol's shirt to try to hide her tears. Carol knew she was crying and she just held her rubbing her back until she stopped. 

"I know he is. I know." Carol assured her. "He said it's not over until he says it is." Carol winced when she felt Maria begin to cry again. "It's ok babe. I'm not hurt." Carol reassured her. Maria kissed her deeply. She poured everything she had into the kiss and carol kissed her back her passion rivaling Maria's but it ends in a tie. "Hey, were going to go to this dinner accept new jobs and we will be ok. Now let's go upstairs get in bed and get some rest before LT. wakes up demanding we listen to the song of her people." Carol kissed her again. 

" Carol Danvers, your going to kiss me like that and tell me to go to sleep?" Maria asked her voice low with arousal. Carol arched an eyebrow and smirked before laying her down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner

Carol felt tiny hands exploring her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she was greeted with happy squeals and smiles. "Where's mommy squirt?" Carol asked lifting Monica up above her while still laying down. The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted upstairs and she heard her stomach growl with anticipation. She played airplane with Monica a little longer before heading downstairs. "Good morning." Carol said before kissing Maria. 

"Coffee is done, breakfast is almost done waiting in bacon." Maria said casually. Carol had sat at the table still holding Monica while reading the Red Sox scores from last night. Maria sat her coffee mug on the table and Carol smiled a thank you. Breakfast was amazing as usual. They chatted about the dinner party the were going to in the evening. 

"Are you nervous?" Carol asked in between bites of pancakes. She noticed Maria's thoughtful pause and admired the way the sun coming from the window made her skin and eyes glow like some sort of goddess that only she knew how to revere. 

"A bit." Maria said before a sip of orange juice. "But this will be better for us." Maria grabbed Carol's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Carol rubbed her thumb across Maria's knuckles before pulling her hand up for a kiss. The rest of the morning was spent with chores around the property. Carol had successfully finished her gun range and also successfully convinced Maria that they needed an ATV to get to said gun range since it was far off from the house. She wanted a dirt bike too, but wasn't going to press her luck. 

The babysitter came in the early evening. Carol and Maria felt a little bad about leaving her but what they were doing was for her in the long run. The ride to Dr. Lawson was filled with pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. They pulled into Lawson's driveway. The immediately recognized the two cars there. The black BMW seemed out of place in rural Louisiana but they figured it was Fury. The white Toyota was parked along side Dr.Lawson's truck. Carol helped Maria out of the mustang and held her hand as they walked up the porch. Any time they could act like a couple they always took advantage. Carol sometimes wished she could show off her family like everyone else who was proud to have one. She wanted her father especially to know that she had a family and they loved her for who she was. Carol knocked on the door and was greeted by Vivian who looked lovely as ever. 

"Well hello, you two look in love as ever." She said smiling with her eyes. She stepped aside letting them enter. They could hear talking coming from the living room. They followed her to where the people were sitting around talking. Dr. Lawson was sitting next to a younger man with dark hair and a five o'clock shadow who clearly wasn't dressed for the occasion, with his cut off West Point wrestling shirt and sweatpants. 

"Finally our guests of honor." Dr. Lawson said getting up to great them. The young man took it as his time to exit. "Boy get here and make a proper introduction." Dr. Lawson chastised him. "This is Taylor.... or have you gone off into the world and are James now. What did your friend call you Buddy?" 

"Given the circumstance mama I am Taylor. And some guys at school call me Bucky, mostly because..... well I'll tell you later." He winked at her and she swatted him away. He shook Carol and Maria's hands before going up stairs shouting "Bucky gets lucky" 

Dr. Lawson shook her head and ushered them into the living room. "Excuse him, he just finished finals." Carol and Maria nodded remembering what military institutions finals weeks were like. "Instead of the beach he comes to see his dear old parents." 

"I wish I could say the same for his friend." Fury said flatly, Phil swatted at him. He rolled his eyes. "Boy got to come home sometimes. I'll go drag his ass out of MIT if it means I can look at him a couple days before I'm tired of him. Then he can go back." Phil huffed at his remark. 

When Vivian came to announce that dinner was ready. The made there way to the kitchen and sat around the table. Fury cut straight to the chase and laid everything out plainly. Answering all questions and concerns. 

"So I can fly combat?" Carol asked sitting back in the chair resting her hand on Maria's knee. 

"If there is combat and your the first pilot I see and say go." Fury said. Watching them negotiating was akin to the bull and the matador, it was a skillful dance. 

"If something happens to me will my girls be ok." Carol asked. Fury cleared his throats and sat up. 

"Look, this operation is government and not government at the same time. To ensure your benefits go to each other get married elsewhere." Fury said before he held Phil's hand. "I have some paperwork for you two to read over. It's finalized pay rates and raise and bonus opportunities layed out." He sighed "That's enough shop talk. So....Tony is working on this thing called a pager. I don't know where that boy gets these ideas from." 

The rest of the evening is spent talking proudly of their respective children. Maria noticed the hour and realized they had to get back to the babysitter. They talked a little longer before leaving, promising that next time they will bring her. 

They pull into their driveway still smiling and happy from an adult outing. They enter their house and see the babysitter reading a book in the living room chair. 

"Thanks for this Brittany." Maria said sincerely. The young woman smiled softly.

"It's no problem. She's an angel. A little fussy after you guys left but she settled. " she said closing her book and standing up. Carol tried to hand her some money but she refused. "I can't take it. You guys could have messed me up when you saw me with Perez. What I'm trying to say is thank you." 

Carol and Maria smiled at her and walked her out. They waved as she drove away. Maria went upstairs to check on Monica. She baby was fast asleep. She kissed her softly before heading back downstairs. 

"She ok?" Carol asked pulling Maria close to her. Maria nodded while wrapping her arms against Carol's neck. "Come on" she grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the back porch. They sat on the swing, both sighing when the breeze blew temporarily relieving the warm night. Carol pulled Maria into her. 

"Babe. I think this is right." Maria said lowly, playing with the end of Carol's hair. "So.... Do you want to?" 

Carol looked at her softly and kissed her forehead. "Do what?"   
Maria giggled and hid her face in her neck. Carol tickled her side laughing at her soft giggle.

"Get married" Maria said before hiding her face again. 

"Yeah. Gotta get LT. a passport" Carol said before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler before we move on.

After sitting on the porch for a while they headed back inside the house. Maria grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and followed Carol upstairs. When Maria reached the top of the stairs she saw Carol peeking into the baby's room and it warmed her heart to know Carol checked on the baby as much as she did. Even though the last few days Frank drama was replaying in her head on a loop she knew that this family was onto better things. Maybe Carol could adopt Monica? Would they have to become citizens of another country to make that happen? If it protected Monica to be taken care of by the only other parent that she knew she would become a citizen of anywhere. Entering the master bedroom she realized she was still in her clothes from dinner. She slipped out of her heels, putting them in the closet. She enjoyed the feel of the wood underneath her feet as she walked over to the vanity table. Removing her jewelry, she set it back in their boxes. She had to admit to herself that she did like dressing up for Carol. She couldn't remember wanting to dress up for anyone but Carol. 

Carol finished watching Monica sleep for a few minutes. She enjoyed how peacefully she looked as her little chest would rise and fall with each breath. She noticed Goose was curled up in the rocking chair watching the crib. When Carol turned to leave the room she scratched the ear of the soft kitten.   
"You watching your baby?" She said softly. The cat purred at the scratching. She entered the bedroom and stood in the door for a moment. She noticed how delicate Maria was taking off her jewelry. She walked up behind her and hugged her. "I like taking you places where you dress up." Carol said softly. 

"You clean up well yourself." Maria purred. It was a rare occasion that they were able to go out and be a couple. It felt good. "Babe I love you. And I'm thankful for you. I know I shouldn't worry about you the way I do, it's just that with Frank lurking around I........ I just keep thinking something could happen to you." 

Carol held her closely while she cried silently. She knew that Maria's wheels had been turning since that phone call. Unlike Carol, Maria could compartmentalize most of her emotions that she would deal with at a later date. Maria was a bit of an introvert and she was always thinking and over analyzing scenarios that could happen. Carol knew her wife well enough to know that they were going to have to have a serious talk about Frank. 

"I called my mom earlier today" Maria started off while curling into Carol's side resting her head on her chest and wrapping her leg around her. Carol idly rubbed her thigh and listened. "She asked me if I had heard from Frank. I thought that was odd because I hadn't mentioned him at all. Then she proceeds to tell me she told him to call and gave him OUR number." Maria said almost too calm, meaning she had time to sit on it for a bit. Carol was upset but couldn't react because she wanted Maria to get her thoughts out. She began to grind her teeth in annoyance while listening. "I asked her why she would do that to me and she said she was doing it FOR me. Talking about how she took him to church and the preacher prayed over him to stop drinking, blah blah blah and I cussed her. I feel bad about it. But I feel she overstepped her bounds. Frank has never meant anything to me. Carol I can count how many times we slept together on both of my hands. We didn't even sleep in the same bed." Maria stopped and sighed. Carol held her closer. She remembered their time apart well. She was overseas looking for Maria in different vessels and never found it. When Maria was back in her life she wasn't going to let what foundation they had built and begin to put a house on be leveled by anyone. 

"Maria, I knew something had your wheels turning and thank you for sharing that with me. I know you've been worried about the Frank thing and yeah to an extent yeah I am too. But there is nothing in this world that will take me away from YOU or OUR baby. You're stuck with me." Carol kissed her and was surprised at the force Maria kissed her back with as she began to pull her shirt up and over her head. 

Sunday morning crept in slowly over spent lovers. Carol felt the pull of being awake calling her first. She lay peacefully beside Maria, both still nude from their evening. Carol slowly untangled herself from Maria's arms and got out of bed. She pulled some shorts on and grabbed a shirt and softly closed the bedroom door. She went into Monica's room and smiled at hearing her "talking" to her stuffed animal. "Good morning" Carol said picking up Monica. "Let's get some breakfast in you. And you'll find out soon enough but I can't cook so we'll get juice ready for mommy ok." Carol maneuver through the kitchen with Monica easily warming a bottle has become second nature. She poured a glass of orange juice into a glass and put a bottle in her pocket and headed upstairs. When they got to the bedroom Maria had started to stir and greeted her two favorite people with a smile. Monica reached for her mother who took her and kissed her. Carol handed her the bottle and sat her juice on the nightstand. Carol rejoined them on the other side. When she settled with her back against the head board Monica reached for her. They both laughed at her lack of an attention span. Carol fed her and Maria rolled back over to sleep a bit longer. "Little girl, you are so loved." Carol said quietly resting her forehead against her daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting it in motion

The next few weeks fly by. They both started their new jobs with SHEILD. Maria has been finding herself become more of an engineer and she loves it. Carol is piloting most of the day and helping Maria in the flight bay as much as she can. Some days they'd bring Monica other days Vivian would watch her. Carol entered Maria's workshop still riding the high of being in the air. She set her flight helmet down and walked over to where she was hunched over a desk and swearing to herself. "You alright?" Carol asked before she leaned on the desk. 

"No I can't get these threads lined up right if I can get that done it'll save more fuel for longer flight time. I'm getting pissed and I want to throw this damn thing." Maria huffed crossing her arms. Carol gave her shoulders a quick rub. 

"Come on Tesla let's get some lunch in you. Then you can go back to cursing." Carol said while helping her up. The went down to the cafeteria for lunch. They find a table off in a corner away from everyone who wasn't even paying them attention, which was a new feeling. "So this is what eating lunch with no one looking at us feels like." Carol said casually. 

"Is that weird for you?" Maria asked while peeling an orange. Carol thought it was funny how much Maria loved oranges and orange juice, even though she got canker sores when she had too much.

"Slow down on the citrus baby, you had orange juice the past few days. I don't want your mouth to hurt. And yeah it is a little bit." Carol said casually before taking a bite of her apple. 

"Carol...... Can we get married soon?" Maria asked, her eyes and the soft shake in her voice betrayed her cool demeanor. Carol was a bit taken back they hadn't really talked about it since the dinner party and with them being busy with Monica and with work. They hadn't sat down and talked about what they wanted to do. 

"Baby yes we can." Carol said in a comforting tone. "I've been wanting to talk to you about that." Carol said giving her hand a light squeeze feeling content with being able to do that. They finish their lunch and go back to work. When the day is over Carol swings by Maria's office and is surprised it's empty. She heads back out to the flight deck and notices her in the engine of her plane. Carol finds the concentrated crease in her eyebrows adorable. Lost in her thoughts about Maria she doesn't hear someone come behind her. 

"When are you going to marry that woman?" Fury teased. Carol jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Not soon enough." Carol sighed. Fury made a motion for her to follow him. When they got to his office Carol closed the door and sat down in the cushioned office chair across from his desk. She noticed the pictures of him and Phil on a boat somewhere, she wondered how hard it was to get him to take a vacation and is shocked at the smile on his face. There's a few pictures of a boy through the years that she figures must be Tony. 

"I pulled that paperwork you asked me about." He said slinging a Manila envelope across the desk. Carol picked it up and gave him a small nod of appreciation. 

"Thank you Nick. This makes tonight better." She shook his hand before leaving. When she got back to the flight deck she saw Maria wiping her hands on the red rag she always had hanging out of her back pocket when she was working. "I take it you got it lined up." Carol teased. 

"Yeah I only threw it twice and cussed it once." Maria quipped back. "I'll take this up tomorrow and hopefully it works and if it does we got us a patent and we're going to make bank selling it to the military." 

"Look at you all genius like. That's why Monica is destined for greatness." Carol said picking up her backpack. Maria smiled at her before locking the tools away. The ride home was quiet. It wasn't awkward just them both decompressing. When they pull up the see Vivian sitting on the porch reading to Monica. The both laughed at how Monica's head look up when she heard the car pull into the driveway. They got out of the mustang, leaving their bags in the car because they both wanted to get to Monica. Maria picked up up and hugged her first. 

"How was she today?" Asked Carol while holding her little hand. 

"A little grumpy this morning. But after a nap she was ok." Vivian said while standing up. They talked a little longer before Vivian had to head home. "Oh and girls I baked a chicken it should be done in about ten minutes and the sides are done. Now I gotta go feed Wendy and Tay." 

They wave as she backs out of the driveway. The house smells amazing with the chicken, carrots and mashed potatoes. "She's the mom I didn't know I needed." Carol said before tasting a dinner roll. 

"You're right." Maria agreed while putting Monica in her high chair. They eat dinner in peace talking about their day and everything in between. After finishing dinner, washing dishes and settling the baby down they are in their bedroom. Freshly showered the full moon illuminating the bedroom. Carol laid in the bed watching Maria do her nightly skin care routine. She liked to tease her about it because her skin is naturally smooth. Maria joined her in bed, snuggling under Carol as she read Grapes of Wrath. Maria always found Carol's love of reading to be sexy. Watching her read a book was something she never thought she'd enjoy but the way Carol carries stress it's one of the few times when she's awake that she looks at peace. "So......."  
Maria started off saying. Carol bent a page in her book and set it down beside her while she turned to face her wife. "Can we get married soon?"

Carol smiled before kissing her. "About that." She said getting out of bed and going to her backpack. She removed the envelope that Fury had given her earlier and handed it to Maria. She nodded to Maria to open it. She watched as Maria's nimble fingers unclasped the envelop and saw the look of surprise on her face. "It's a marriage license." Carol said proudly. "We have a thirty day window to use it, but we have to go to Denmark." 

Maria looked shocked, her hand covering her mouth. "How'd you get this?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Carol joined her back on the bed, she picked up the envelope and pulled more papers out. Carol laid the documents out on the bed spread and grabbed Maria's hand. "I talked to Fury. I asked him to find someplace we could get married. And he did. I also asked him to make sure that wherever we could marry that I could adopt Monica if you're okay with it." Carol watched Maria look through all the paperwork she stopped when she got to Monica's passport. 

"Thirty days?" Maria said looking at the marriage license. "How soon can we go?" 

"Fury says just let him know two days in advance." Carol said while picking up the adoption packet. "If it's ok with you. I really want to adopt her." She tried to sound cool and collected but there was a nervousness to her voice. 

"I want you to." Maria said sincerely. "You have opened your heart to us and I just hope you know that you will always have a family with us. I love you, Monica adores you and this family will be recognized." 

Carol pulled Maria into her arms and held her, every harsh word that was spoken to her didn't matter. She did find love, acceptance and peace. "We're getting married." Carol said before kissing her. "Then I can really be Monica's mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night before the wedding, Carol's pov

Carol sighed leaning back into leather chair in her hotel room. She looked out of the window seeing the lights of capital region of Denmark. She couldn't believe she was getting married in the morning. Fury booked Maria and Monica a separate room which Carol assumed was to spite her. She missed her family even though they were five doors down the hall. Monica's first plane ride was surprisingly smooth. Mostly because she slept most of the way. Nervous wasn't a feeling she knew what to do with. She could deal with anxiety. But nervousness was different. Last time she was nervous was ironically the night before Maria married Frank. They spent that night sitting on the hood of her car holding hands, crying and kissing each other. Lost in her thoughts of things coming in the morning she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. 

She answered and was greeted by Dr. Lawson. Moving aside so she could enter she offered her a drink. Lawson accepts and sits in the couch across from the chair. Carol poured two glasses of scotch. "You make a mean drink kid" Dr. Lawson said appreciating the drink. 

"I learned early." Carol says nonchalantly. "Have you seen my girls?" She asked nervously. Dr. Lawson smiled at her and nodded

"I did. Monica just had a bath and is talking Maria's ear off." She said in a reassuring tone. "Cutest Elmo pajamas." 

"Ugh...... Elmo." Carol groaned. 

"Maria told me to make sure you knew it was Elmo pajamas." Dr. Lawson said before taking a sip. "Tay loved his fire truck pajamas. Or the dinosaurs." She said. Carol noticed the glint of a gold band on her finger. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. 

"Are you married Dr. Lawson?" Carol asked softly. 

"Yeah. I thought you knew. I just don't wear my ring often. Viv insisted I wear it. She's just happy Tay came before he went back to New York." Dr. Lawson said twisting the gold band on her finger. 

"I mean I figured you guys were committed but I didn't know full fledged married." Carol said crossing her ankle over her knee and setting her glass down. "Is it hard?" 

"What? Marriage." Dr. Lawson asked. Carol nodded her response. "Well....." Dr. Lawson started before settling into the chair. "It can be. Can't lie to you. But as long as by the end of the day you can talk whatever issue you have out, you'll be fine. Never go to sleep mad at each other." She said, Carol noticed her eyes looking off into the distance as if she was remembering something. "You know something, my mom was mean Carol." Dr. Lawson said softly. Carol listened intently, Lawson never called her by her first name. "She was a drinker, bad one. And she chain smoked at the kitchen table all day. I pushed myself and graduated high school at seventeen. I left the day I got my diploma. No clue what to do went to the army recruiting center and took the asvab and they sent me to west point because of my scores." Carol was hanging onto her words with great intent. She never knew Lawson had served she never talked about it. "When I finished there I did my four year service and when I got out I drifted for a bit. I met Vivian at a corner store in east San Francisco. When I saw her time stopped and I was hers and she was mine and we had Taylor." Dr. Lawson took another sip of her drink. 

"Were you afraid to raise him?" Carol asked nervously. 

"Yes, I was. I was sure I'd mess up. I didn't have an example of raising a kid and Viv talked me through a lot of it in the beginning. But I think he turned out great but I'm biased." She winked at Carol. 

"I haven't talked to him much but he's a good guy." Carol said honestly. "He's very grounded."

"Yeah he has a really laid back personality." Dr. Lawson agreed. "We were sitting on the deck yesterday and he was saying how little Monica might have it a little easier than when he was growing up and I hope it's true. Worst comes to worse she'll grow a mean right hook." 

Carol nodded in agreement. She wished someone was dumb enough to pick on her kid about her family. "Did you ever feel like you didn't deserve it." 

"Yes." Dr. Lawson didn't hesitate with her answer. "With the mother I grew up with I felt I was way too screwed up to have a long term relationship but it's a day by day process. Trust your ability to love that woman and that baby." Dr. Lawson stood up and patted Carol's knee. "Get some rest kid, you have a big day tomorrow." 

Carol walked her to the door. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat it on the nightstand before falling into the plush pillows of the hotel bed. She had to admit the bed was comfortable but it was too big with just her in it. The covers smelled fresh but there wasn't the faint scent of shea butter in the sheets that let her know she wasn't alone at night when the anxiety crept in. She didn't feel the strong arm holding onto her as if she would fly away if it wasn't her anchor. Who would have guessed Captain Carol Danvers was the little spoon. The bed she was in was good enough to sleep in but she wasn't going to rest until Maria was back with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre wedding jitters

"Don't you feel better? All clean and not in those tired duck pajamas." Maria cooed softly before picking Monica up from the hotel bed. She watched her daughter closely for a moment, the way her eyes were scanning the room she figured she was looking for Carol. She sighed and bounced her a little before sitting on the couch. The baby whined a little before settling down. "I know you miss her. I do too, but we will all be together again tomorrow." Maria lifted her up bringing her to her face to kiss her chubby cheeks. She smiled when Monica patted her face. They both looked up hearing the knock on the door. She sat Monica in her seat and went to answer the door. She was greeted by Dr. Lawson and Vivian, she stepped aside to let them enter. Monica immediately reached out for Vivian. 

"Hello Elmo!" Vivian said while picking her up. Monica rested her head on her shoulder while Vivian rubbed her back. Lawson smiled when the baby grabbed her finger.   
"How are you two!" Vivian asked sitting down. Lawson sat next to her on the couch wrapping her arm around her hugging her to her side. Vivian smiled and gently blushed at the contact. Maria was a bit in awe, seeing the two of them in love after twenty plus years and raising a child together. She wanted that. She knew she would get that from Carol. 

"I'm going to check on Carol." Dr. Lawson said before getting up. 

"Tell her that duck pajamas are no longer a thing." Maria said with a smile. Lawson winked at her before leaving. 

"How are you feeling?" Vivian asked while gently rocking Monica who was getting drowsy. 

"Nervous. I don't understand why though. I've been married before." Maria said softly. 

"You weren't in love then. It was going through the motions." Vivian said kindness and understanding in her brown eyes. "I know, I did it too." 

"Really?" Maria asked. Vivian nodded in return before laying the baby down in her travel sleeper. 

"Yes, married an idiot fresh out of college. I got Taylor though." Vivian said gently. "It was just us until Wendy." 

"How did you do it? How did you raise him together in the states with the backward mindsets?" Maria asked. She had been wondering that since she realized they were a family unit. 

"Being honest with him was a start." Vivian said leaning back into the couch. "These kids are tough, they have to be because outside of their circle of people who understand their family the world can be a scary and dangerous place for them. Really making sure they know to come to you two if something is out of hand is necessary." Vivian said, she watched Maria take in the information and nodding her head slowly. "The thing is just make sure she knows that with you two is the safest place." 

"Thank you." Maria said softly. "For everything, for you advice, for watching Monica just for every thing. I don't really have my mom for advice anymore." Maria tried to pull back her tears. Vivian sat next to her quickly and held her while she cried. 

"It's ok. I know it's a lot to deal with. But remember you're not alone despite what your mother says. Carol looks at you like you personally make the sun rise. Women like Carol and Wendy love hard. They have a point to prove, not to you to themselves because they were told they weren't good enough. No matter how many times you tell her she's amazing she won't see it. But you are her peace, I see it in how she looks at you, touches you and how she loves this baby." Vivian said softly while handing Maria a tissue. "You'll be fine. I promise." Vivian got up and hugged her before leaving. 

Maria looked out of the window the city before her was peacefully sleeping. She looked at Monica for a while before getting into the plushy bed. She sighed at the comfortable weight of the comforter settling around her. Her body was comfortable but her mind wasn't. The bed was too big. She didn't have stray blonde hairs tickling her nose. She didn't have a toned core to splay her fingers on or legs to entangle with her own. She sighed in disappointment before closing her eyes urging her mind to settle. When she was almost drifted into slumber there was a small knock on the door. She got up and smiled knowing who it was knocking at the late hour. She playfully knocked back, and smiled hearing Carol giggle. She cracked the door open. "Carol its bad luck to see each other before we get married." Maria teased lightly 

"You saw Frank." Carol poured. 

"Yeah because I was trying to break it off and my mom caught me and then I left with you." Maria told her honestly. That's the first time she had said that out loud. "I don't want bad luck over this." 

"Ok" Carol sighed. She began to walk back to her room when she heard Maria call for her. "Yeah." 

"Come here I fixed it." Maria called. Carol raised an eyebrow as she walked back down the hallway. She smiled when she saw Maria had the door latch outside of the door so it was open enough for them to talk without seeing each other. "Compromise see." 

"Yeah. The most important part of marriage." Carol sat out in the hallway her back against the wall one leg tucked under her and the other stretched out. If she was able to see inside she room she would see her bride to be sitting cross legged her back against the closet door. "How's LT doing?" Carol asked nervously trying to say something to her. 

"Sleeping." Maria said looking over at her travel crib. "Carol" Maria called her name softly. 

"Hmmm." She said before sipping a beer and resting her head against the wall. 

"You can back out now if you want I won't be upset." Maria let out a deep sigh before putting her hands in her face. Carol was frozen in her spot in the hallway. She wanted to go in the room and reassure her it was what she wanted but she wanted to try to use her words as Maria always ask of her. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Carol said she felt her heart beating in her throat and her stomach cramping she closed her eyes in a weak attempt to steel her nerves. She felt like a little girl again waiting for her father to drop the hammer on her for not doing something right. She was prone to stomach aches when she felt anxiety from childhood to when she was an adult. 

"Breathe" Maria said softly enough to help center her to the sound of her voice. "I'm not backing down I just wanted you to know that I understand how you are. I know that you get into your head for a while and sometimes you disappear for a little. I don't want you to feel trapped." 

Carol sighed, the woman she had been in love with since move in day thought she was too much for her. "Maria" Carol said gently yet still firmly. "I'll admit I did cut and run before. It was because we fell into a pseudo relationship and I wanted more from you and me thinking you were unattainable it got a bit much so I'd leave and get myself back into a mindset where I could be around you and not want to kiss you when I woke up or went to sleep or when you'd lay your head in my lap while I read. This life we have means everything to me, this is beautiful and everyday I wake up I know that we are real, we love each other and Monica doesn't have any worries about not being good enough............."

"Damn you Danvers....... making a girl cry the day before her wedding." Maria sniffled and dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry baby, I'd kiss you but you don't wanna look at me." Carol teased she heard Maria huff and could imagine her amused smile. "Give me your hand."

Maria reached her hand through the door and sighed at the contact from Carol's cool damp from her long neck hand. She felt Carol kiss her hand then interlace their fingers she gave carl a gentle squeeze before pulling her hand into the room and putting a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"See you in the morning?" Maria asked before letting her hand go.

"Yup. Don't keep me waiting" Carol said while standing up. She stretched and picked up her empty bottle. 

"Learned my lesson on that I won't keep you waiting again." Maria said still seated. 

"Holding you to that Danvers." Carol said before walking down the hall. Maria smiled while being referred to as Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves

Carol exhaled loudly while looking in the mirror. She was half dressed and couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She heard a rhythmic knock on the door and went to answer it. She was a bit surprised to see Dr. Lawson. She stepped aside so she could enter. 

"Kid it is freezing in here." She said before turning to face Carol. She notices Carol sweating profusely and her eyes softened with concern. "Your about to drown yourself in sweat what's up? I haven't seen you like this since day one of Pegasus." 

Carol picked up a towel from the sink and wiped her face off before exhaling again. "I'm just hot I can't cool down." Carol said before sitting back down on the end of the bed. " I just...... feel like this should be the easiest thing I've ever had to do but what if she just stops loving me." 

"Carol, you're making up what if's. Take a deep breath, what's really going on?" Dr. Lawson leaned back to listen. 

"I'm scared." Carol said while hanging her head between her knees. She sat up and closed her eyes to compose herself. "I know to just do the opposite of what my parents did. But what if over time I become like them? What if I grow to resent Maria or Monica? What if to cope with my abuse Maria drinks her self to death every night? What if Monica goes so far away from us that we don't know where to find her? It's too much." 

"Carol deep breath" Dr. Lawson coached her. "You're in fifth gear Danvers, let's shift it down." Dr. Lawson sat next to her on the end on the bed. 

"I don't think I'll be good at this." Carol sounded utterly defeated. 

"Let me tell you a secret about marriage, no one is good at it. At all. The secret is communication. Don't get so wrapped up with work and raising the baby that you forget each other's needs. Does Viv do things that drive me crazy, yes. Are they worth arguing every day about it? No. And vice versa. You got this. Take another shower and go get married." Dr. Lawson patted her knee before leaving the room. 

Maria was waiting in the hotel lobby fidgeting with the end of her calf length dress. She was nervous but still stoic in the moment she looked up after hearing the elevator ding. There was Carol in a fitted black suit Maria swooned internally and she felt the corner of her mouth curl up. Carol almost froze when she saw Maria's dress, it was a calf length flowing dress that still clung to her toned legs and shapely hips. 

"I get you in the white dress?" Carol smirked while placing her hands on Maria's hip pulling her close to her taking in her scent. 

"This is cream." Maria said softly. Her index finger tracing Carol's jawline. Carol leaned into her touch closing her eyes. "You look dapper." Maria said pulling away from her to let her eyes roam over Carol. 

"Where's LT?" Carol asked while giving her arm to Maria who tucked her hand in her elbow without missing a beat when they began to walk towards the exit. 

"She's with the Lawson's today and tonight. " Maria said with a sly smile. Carol caught her look and raised a teasing eyebrow at her. 

"Oh..... what's so special about tonight?" Carol asked while opening the door for her. 

"Just a little marriage" Maria said squeezing Carol's arm. Carol laughed and the light tone in Maria's voice. In her more selfish thoughts she wanted to rub it in Frank's face. This is how Maria is supposed to be on her wedding day. Happy, glowing and giddy. Not red eyes from crying for 72 hours before and a week after. Carol burned that smile in her memory for when she couldn't center herself. Walking down the street arm in arm with out second looks or comments was an amazing feeling. They explored downtown as they made their way to the Justice of peace . 

"You think goose is ok?" Carol asked before they began the stair case leading to the office. 

"Yeah. You ready?" Maria asked softly. Carol nodded and took her hand leading her up the stairs. The ceremony was quick and much to Carol's surprise painless. She had a fear that Maria would change her mind halfway through but when she heard Maria say "I do" and look her in the eyes with so much love that Carol shed tears she knew then she gained all she ever wanted which was a family. 

Still in a bit of awe leaving the office married, with the paperwork to prove it, they both caught a fit of giggles leaving out of the building. They eat lunch in a lovely little cafe stealing touches and kisses. "What's on your mind?" Carol asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"I feel invisible here" Maria said. Carol's brow furrowed because she couldn't detect what her tone was implying. Maria sensing her wife's distress grabbed her hand and rubbed a soothing thumb across her knuckles. "Listen, stop freaking out your beautiful, perfect and I love you. I mean I feel invisible here because here I am newly married sitting here with my stunning wife and there's not a million eyes on us like we're in a sideshow. The world is carrying on and didn't stop spinning on its axle because we love each other and did what people who love each other do." Maria paused and let her eyes scan the area. "Look there that's a dad and his baby sharing a piece of cake" Carol followed Maria's eyes and saw the pair Maria was speaking of and nodded. "There, there's a woman reading a book on a park bench. We're married and nothing exploded." Carol leaned over and kissed her softly. She wanted to give her as much public affection as she could before they went back stateside. 

"I could blow something up if it would make you happy." Carol teased. Maria rolled her eyes before leaning over to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required. Also if anyone can help me write the wedding night it will be greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night

Carol and Maria sat close together in a private booth in their hotels restaurant. They share a lovely dinner. While waiting on dessert carol rested her hand on Maria's thigh she smiled when she felt the toned muscle relax under her touch. She gave her thigh a gentle squeeze before a soft kiss. "You are beautiful." Carol mused aloud. She watched Maria's cheeks turn to a deep mahogany. 

"I don't think that I can be any more happy than I am right now." Maria said before kissing her wife. Carol gently pressed her forehead against Maria. She couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and peaceful. She had a wife, a child, a home and a career, her father could kiss her ass. Dessert came and they enjoyed the rich marble cake that they had ordered. They walk hand in hand to the elevator. 

"You ok?" Maria asked softly while picking an imaginary piece of lint from Carol's suit jacket. Maria smiled trying to reassure her nervous wife. Carol placed her hands on Maria's waist and gently pulled her in close, their fronts pressed together. Carol's strong arms snaking around Maria making her feel warm and secure. 

"I just want this to be a better experience for you." Carol said before removing one arm from Maria to press the button calling the elevator down. Maria rested her head between Carol's neck and shoulder. Even though she was a bit taller than Carol her head always rested into her with a perfect fit. Carol was always her perfect fit. 

"Are you worried about not satisfying me, baby you always do." Maria pressed a soft kiss to Carol's lips. Carol squeezed her gently before they heard the elevator ding. They stepped into the empty carrier and Carol pressed the button to their floor. 

"Okay, I'm nervous." Carol admitted. "I just want you to know that this marriage will be better." Carol was surprised at the force of the kiss that Maria put on her. Carol's hands went to her wife's full rounded bottom immediately. Carol deepened the kiss when she heard Maria moan softly. Carol thought it was adorable how soft Maria's moans were and how she would cling to her with so much trust and love. 

"Don't you ever compare this to what I did with Frank. We didn't even have a wedding night. He was too drunk and I wasn't interested. I think we'd been married a few months before we did anything...... I had to think of you to do anything with him. Don't you dare doubt yourself." Maria rested her head on Carol's shoulder and sighed contently as they swayed back and forth. 

"You are my light." Carol said taking her hand as they exited the elevator. Their room was down the hall, they made their way slowly, fingers intertwined and both with a case of the giggles. Carol opens the door slightly before turning to face Maria. She distracted her with a kiss before picking her up. 

"Put me down, I am an adult. You can't just pick up adults." Maria laughed when Carol carried her inside. Carol walked into the room closing the door with her foot. The room had a comfortable coolness to it. Carol place her on the bed gently, their lips met again the kiss was achingly slow but sweet, Carol sighed when Maria's long toned legs wrapped around her waist. Despite her wanting to tear her dress off she took her time. Carol slowly began to unzip the dress, she pulled Maria to her feet and slipped the dress from her shoulders letting it pool around her feet . Maria stood in front of her in a black matching set that made Carol's ears turn red. 

Maria helped Carol out of her jacket and sat down. Carol stepped closer to her. Maria's nimble slim fingers slowly unfastened each button until her shirt was open. Maria's hands slowly traveled down Carol's toned yet soft stomach, her fingers resting on her hips before she unbuckled Carol's belt, then her pants. Maria enjoyed the feel of Carol's strong thighs. They both laughed softly at how nervous they both were. Of course they've made love, but this felt like something new. 

Carol leaned in for a kiss she gently began to lay her back carefully unhooking her bra and pulling the straps from her shoulders. She stood there and admired her for a moment before she joined her in bed. Their kisses were slow, their movements rhythmic, the air in the room was filled with soft moans and promises of love. They fell asleep that night tangled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took long guys I wrote 3 different chapters and hated them and I don't completely hate this one. Comments are appreciated but not required.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption day.

Carol's eyes fluttered open. She squinted for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight in their hotel room. She smiled when she felt Maria tighten her grip around her waist and she smiled. She relaxed into the strong arms a goofy grin on her face because she had proof that last night wasn't a dream. 

Maria began to stir a few minutes after Carol. She pressed a sleepy kiss to her shoulder. "Morning" she said voice still heavy with sleep. 

"Morning babe" Carol said softly before turning around in Maria's strong arms. Carol smirked at the still sleepy eyes of her wife. "Can we wake up like this forever?" 

Maria moved some stray blonde hair from Carol's face, placing it behind her ear. She gently cupped her cheek before ghosting a kiss on her lips. "I plan on it." 

"I miss my baby." Carol said softly. Maria nodded her head in agreement. "Don't get me wrong. We needed this." Carol said taking Maria's hand in hers. "I don't want you to ever forget how sexy you are." Carol watched Maria's cheeks deepen in color. They took a long shower letting the warm water soothe aching muscles. Carol smirked at the bruises along Maria's collar bone and neckline. She was a bit proud of the fact she could leave a few hickies without repercussions or questions. She hoped one day she could do that in the states but in their time that they had abroad she was going to show off her wife and child like any other happily married person. 

"What if she forgot us?" Maria said walking down the hall with her hand tucked into the curve of Carol's elbow. 

"She didn't, besides if she did she will remember after a good game of airplane and chewing my dog tags." Carol said before knocking. Maria gave her arm a gentle squeeze. 

"Hey" Vivian greeted them with a smile. "You two are practically glowing." She said with a knowing look. They followed her into the room. They both laughed hearing Monica's giggles. They saw her playing a game of peekaboo with Taylor. Monica looked over and immediately put her arms up towards her mothers. 

"Hey baby" Maria cooed. She scooped up the baby and covered her face with kisses. Monica made every happy noise that she knew. 

"I see how it is Monica. Your moms are back and I'm chopped liver. I thought we were better than that." He said teasing her and tickling her stomach. She kicked her legs and reached out to Carol who gladly accepted her. Lifting her up high in the air.

"She missed you two, but she made fast friends with that thing." Lawson said pointing to Taylor who was laying back on the bed. "You guys handling the adoption paperwork today?" Dr. Lawson asked. Carol nodded before kissing Monica's cheek and lifting her above her again. Carol didn't see it but there was a motherly grin playing on Dr. Lawson's face watching her and Monica together. "Have fun with that. It took us three days to get Tay's paperwork together." 

"It wouldn't have taken that long if his jackass daddy wasn't on his birth certificate." Vivian chimed in. She lovingly ruffled her son's dark hair. His haircut wasn't exactly regulation and he had a lot of scruff but it was summer and he was enjoying his family. 

"I thought we don't talk about him?" He said resting his head on his mothers shoulder. 

"We don't." Dr.Lawson chimed in. "You guys go get that stuff done. I think we're going shopping today." She rolled her eyes before looking at Vivian, Taylor groaned.

"Just because you two are satisfied with the same hole in the knee jeans and and work boots doesn't mean the rest of the world is." Vivian said to both of them. They exchanged good byes and headed back downtown. 

"Did we grab everything?" Maria asked before pressing the button to the elevator. Carol nodded as she looked in her messenger bag to make sure that all of Monica's documents and their marriage license was in there. Monica reached for Carol who accepted her eagerly. 

"Ready LT? Can I be your mama?" Carol said before kissing her soft dark curls. 

"I'm just happy we all have the same last name now." Maria said softly. Carol grabbed her hand and brushed her thumb across her knuckles before kissing her hand. Maria knew then that carol was as well. They spent the better part of the day in an office signing paperwork. But when the day was over and their hands were cramped from signing their name over and over they were happy because Carol had full parental rights to Monica Danvers-Rambeau, and her birth certificate was updated with Carol being her other parent legally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys married to a trucker and bae came home for a little and we got to be a couple nine FaceTime couple for a bit. :)

Carol sat on the hotel balcony. Lost in her own thoughts about nothing in particular. She slowly twisted the band on her left finger with her thumb. She smiled to herself still not believing that she was married. She heard the glass door slide open and saw Maria joining her. Maria walked over handing her a beer. Carol pulled her down into her lap and kissed her. "Thanks Mrs. Danvers." She watched Maria blush and she tightened her hold on her waist. 

"What you doing out here?" Maria asked before taking a sip from Carol's beer. She settled into Carol's hold. Her back pressed against Carol's front. 

"Just taking it in. This is all I need." Carol said softly before kissing her shoulder. "LT sleep ?" 

"Out cold. She didn't even fight tonight." Maria said handing the beer back to Carol. Carol nodded before rubbing her hand in Maria's thigh. "Are you happy?" Maria asked softly. 

"What's past happy?" Carol responded setting the beer down beside the lounge chair. "I was just thinking that this is more than I ever thought I deserved and it's real I'm awake you're here the baby is asleep and it's a normal night with the Danvers family. I don't want to lose this. When I have an anxiety attack this feeling is what I can focus on." Carol said cradling her wife who had curled into her. 

"You know something." Maria started off gently playing with Carol's tags. "My parents loved each other but my mother was so demanding of my father, she always wanted more. She wanted him to make more money, nicer clothes, bigger cars. I told myself when I got married I would never make you feel like whatever you did wasn't enough. You are more than enough." Maria said softly before kissing her. Carol took her words in slowly, sighing a content breath before wrapping her arms around Maria. 

The plane ride back was quiet all the respective families sitting together talking quietly. Carol chuckled to herself watching Monica sleep. She wondered if she had any idea what was going on. Did she know that she officially had two mothers? Did she know how proud she made her mothers seeing her learn and grow every day. Carol was snapped from her musings about Monica when she felt Maria's head on her shoulder. Her eyelids heavy with sleep, Carol kissed her forehead before leaning back more to make her more comfortable. 

By the time that they landed back in the states they were all tired. Vivian insisted that they stay at their home for the evening being that they'd switched a few time zones and needed to rest. Carol and Maria didn't argue. In the guest bedroom Carol was putting the travel crib back together and Maria was changing a diaper after bathing her. 

"If you bring some ducks to me I'll cut you." Maria said without looking behind her she smirked hearing Carol grunt her mock aggravation. "We have to let mama know you are a young woman who likes to change it up from time to time don't we." Maria said softly while putting lotion on the baby who was beginning to fight her sleep. Carol paused for a moment hearing herself referred to as "mama" . Of course she thought of herself as Monica's parent she knew she was Monica's parent and had documents to prove it but the reality of it began to sink in. 

"Ri...... I'm her mama huh?" Carol said slightly dumbfounded. Maria turned to face her her brows creased and slightly confused about what she was being asked. 

"I mean that's kinda what that paper says. Are you ok?" Maria could almost sense a slight anxiety attack coming from her wife but being that it wasn't full blown she decided to let her work it out herself for a bit before stepping in. She knew Carol would come to her when and if it got to be too much. Carol left the room for a bit Maria didn't question it knowing she was getting her emotions back in check. Carol stepped out onto the back porch and sighed feeling the humid air.

"Hey kid" Dr. Lawson said from the bench on the porch. Carol jumped a bit not knowing she was out there. "Can't sleep?" Carol nodded and sat next to her. 

"How do you go back to 'normal' after being able to be regular couple for a while?" Carol asked her voice sounded a bit defeated. 

"Hmm" Dr. Lawson sighed, she understood the younger woman's conflicting thoughts. "Well one day at a time." Lawson said softly. "Love is something that we are all entitled to kid. That and family. Sometimes people's way to the right the universe gave us is different. Doesn't make it less worthy. Remember the feeling you had walking down the street with your wife and baby know that because it's frowned on here doesn't mean it's less valid just that this country needs to catch up to the rest of the world." 

"Damn doc" was all carol could think to say. "How'd you learn all that?" 

"When you get old like me you'll be able to give some wise words out from time to time. " Dr. Lawson leaned back on the bench looking out over the mossy trees. There was comfortable silence between them. 

"Hey Dr. Lawson, when did you realize that you were Taylor's mom?" Carol asked softly. She noticed the older woman's eyes squint with thought while she was recalling. 

"You know he was about six and we were eating dinner. I'm pretty sure it was pancakes because he's crazy for pancakes and who am I to deny a child pancakes, besides that's the only edible thing that I can contribute to the family. I'm no cook Danvers." They both laughed. Carol could empathize with her about not being much of a cook. 

"Anyway. We were finishing dinner and he says 'You know tony has two dads. He calls them daddy and pop. Since I have two moms you can stay mom and now you're mama. Gonna go watch transformers now. And that's when I realized that kids make it simple Carol. We over complicate things. Go be with your girls for a bit before work starts back. I have to go check on Viv she gets sad this time of year when he goes back to New York." 

"When does he leave?" Carol asked while standing up stretching her arms over her head. 

"Next week. This is his time to lay on the couch and have his mom tell him how handsome he is while she stuffs him full." Dr. Lawson smiled softly at Carol before going back into the house. Carol followed behind her going to the bedroom where Maria was gently rocking Monica. 

"Hey" Carol said softly not trying to get the baby excited. She cupped Maria's face and kissed her. "I thought she'd be sleeping peacefully by now." 

"Poor thing has her time messed up." Maria said softly. "But I can tell she's tired so we're just relaxing." Carol snuggled closer to the two of them she lay on her side her leg tangled with Maria's, her hand gently rubbing Monica's curly hair. The baby grunted they couldn't tell if it was a greeting or a leave me alone they both chuckled. 

"Sorry for the minor freak out" Carol said sheepishly. Maria raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her wife. "You ever think that you couldn't get all you wanted then you get it and it hits you. That it's real?" 

"I understand" Maria said quietly her free hand grabbing Carol's hand twisting her wedding band. "I understand you Danvers. I always have. Go to sleep." Maria kissed her gently reassuring her that they were ok. The three slept peacefully that night cuddling.I'm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of things.

Carol woke up before her girls, it was still dark with no sign of the sun, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the bright blue numbers on the alarm clock. It was only 1:30 am. Carol's stomach felt strange, a feeling she couldnt put a finger on but she hadn't felt since she left her fathers house. It made her head spin and her mouth dry. She looked over at her daughter who was sleeping blissfully in her mother's arms, she had her little arms stretched above her head. Maria cuddling her. Carol felt the chill in the room and pulled the comforter up on them a little more, the baby stirred a bit and Carol kissed her and gave her little tummy a gentle rub to settle her back down. She got out of bed, quietly not to disturb her slumbering family, and went downstairs for some water. Looking out into the treeline of their property in the early morning she thought she saw movement but couldn't be sure. She couldnt get her eyes to focus, they were still sleepy and her mind wasn't focused enough to take in what she was seeing. 

Setting the glass back into the sink she took a deep breath and tried to will herself to wake up. She jumped when she felt Maria wrap her arms around her waist. 

"Jesus babe. You scared me" Carol said turning to face her.

"You're jumpy" maria said while arching a perfect brow. "Come to bed we only have a few more hours." Maria took her hand and led her upstairs. Carol went with her but not before looking back once more. 

Their day was mostly normal except Carol couldnt shake the uneasy feeling. The day went by fast enough. When they got back home maria was getting a very fussy monica out of the carseat. Carol brought their back packs inside opting to return for the diaper bag.

"I'm going to feed her and see if that calms her down." Maria said boincing her lightly and taking her upstairs. She stopped mid way up the stairs and turned to face her wife. "You're off today Danvers. Where's your head at?"

Carol opened her mouth and Maria could almost see the words come to a halt on the tip of her tongue. "I dont know what's happening but something is happening." 

Maria sighed softly. Not out of frustration or pity. Just understanding. She knew Carol's gut feelings led to something nine of ten times. "Ok." Maria said softly. "Let me feed her then we can talk about it if you want." 

Carol nodded her head in agreement. "Call in some dinner by the time I get there it'll be ready." Maria nodded while bouncing Monica who was screaming her displeasure. 

Carol grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed out side still in her flight suit. Before she got into the car she went to the woodline she was watching from the morning. She walked around for a moment before her boot kicked a glass bottle. "LeBatts? The hell?" She bent to pick it up and noticed a bag full of the empty cheap beer bottles. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and tried to shake it off. Her mind was telling her to run. But she wasnt seven. Her father was in Boston, not Louisiana. She picked up the bag and walked out the woods. Not noticing that Maria and Monica had sat on walked to the trashcan and tossed the bag. 

"What's that?" Maria asked. Adjusting the bottle. Monica was eating but barely. Maria thought it was because of her teething where her pain and displeasure was coming from. 

"Bunch of bottles of LeBatts in the woods." Carol answered spinning her keys on her index finger. She noticed the sour face Maria made. 

"Nobody drinks that but teenagers or drunks like Frank......Shit Frank!" Maria said gripping monica tighter. Carol's jaw clinched. He had to be who she saw in the woods that morning. 

"Maria. Calm down baby. We can't be certain." Carol lied to try to ease her worry. Maria knew , she always knew. She could read Carol like a book. She was the only person who could. "Hey babe, is she warm to you?" 

Maria took a deep breath to calm her self and try to snap back into mother mode. She felt her daughters forehead and her brows furrowed. "She's burning up." 

"Diaper bag is in the car." Carol said helping her up. The ride to the hospital was tense, with them both worried about their daughter and Frank lurking around the tension was high. Maria looked over at Carol who was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Realizing that they couldnt afford for both of them to be at risk of a stroke she closed her eyes took deep breaths. Frank would be dealt with, right now the focus had to be on getting Monica better and Carol calm enough to think rationally. She opened her eyes and exhaled. Looking over to her wife she noticed she was grinding her teeth. 

"I need you to be ok. I need you to calm down. We're going to get through this." She resting her hand on Carol's thigh. She felt Carol exhale a deep breath and nod in agreement. 

Fortunately for them the hospital isnt too full and with monica being a baby they should be seen quickly. Carol parks the car and Maria reaches to grab her diaper bag. 

"Carry her. I'll fill out her paperwork." Maria said softly. She knew holding the baby always calmed her down plus there was no reason she shouldnt be able to tend their child in public. With Maria being a "single mother" having to fill out numerous forms no one batted an eye at Carol who was holding the baby. The nurse called them back. They sat in the small room answering questions before being led to a room to wait for a doctor. Carol didnt miss how the nurse looked at her when she would answer a question. When they got her settled enough to be put down Carol was trying to change Monica into the small hospital gown and losing the battle. 

"Does she have to be in this I dont want her cold and more uncomfortable. Babe shes miserable." Carol said pulling her onsie over her head which was met with a high pitch scream. "I'm sorry baby." Carol rubbed her back to soothe her. 

"Ugh babe look at her ear." Maria noticed how red it had gotten since the car ride. Carol winced looking at it. 

"I'm sorry baby girl I know your hurting." Carol cooed softly. Maria picked her up and sat on the table with her. Carol sat in the chair next to them absentmindedly rubbing Maria's calf. "How much longer, she's in pain. I'll go cuss someone out." 

"No you won't you are going to sit your ah-......self right there and wait for the doctor." Maria said softly yet sternly. Carol responed with a gentle squeeze to her wife's calf. Maria managed to stop the tears, Carol had began to pace in the small area. They both look up hearing the knock on the door and hearing it open. The doctor and nurse walk in. Maria lays the baby down gently. Monica wasnt happy about being separated from her mother's warmth. Maria stepped back with Carol to let the doctor work. She had to fight the urge to pull her closer. That only added fuel to her raging emotions. 

After a full examination and a few test it was concluded that Monica had an ear infection. With her fever running so high they wanted to keep her overnight. While waiting on a room to be made available. Maria sighed to herself, she looked over at Carol who looked like that was the one thing that was the last straw. They get Monica settled into the room for the night. While Maria was trying to get her to eat a popsicle Carol sat and watched them quietly. 

"Ri" she called quietly

"Hmmmmm" she answered. Letting Monica hold her own popsicle. 

"Im trying to hold it togetner. If this is Frank, how do we go about making him go away?" Carol asked leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. 

"You sound like a hit man." Maria joked trying to lighten the mood. 

"Youve seen my marksmanship badges." Carol quipped before standing to walk over to the hospital crib. There was a slight grimace on her face while looking down into the crib. "Ugh. Its so impersonal. Doesn't look like she should be in here." She blew out an exhausted breath. 

"I'm not sure how to go about Frank. Ive never seen this level from him before and I don't know how to read it. I try to not think about it but he's bringing it to our back porch. That on top of Mon right now is too much." 

Carol noticed the far off look in her wife's eyes and held her close just for a second. She wiped a few years before kissing her forehead. "I'll figure it out." 

"Shouldn't WE figure it out?" Maria asked. 

"We will. I promise." Carol said softly. 

"Go get some sleep. Ive already called Fury." Maria told her. 

"I'm not leaving you two here." Carol said while sitting back down. "We all go home together." She pulled her chair closer to the crib. She and Maria rested their feet in each other's lap while looking at Monica who had given into sleep. 

"I hope this medicine does something for her." Maria said while reaching into the crib to hold her daughters small hand. 

"I'll cuss the doctors until they fix her." Carol said. Maria had a small smile creeping in because she knew that she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Im still here just had major blockage. Comments are appreciated but not required


End file.
